All-nighter
by Robin Logan
Summary: "Well, there will be two teams. One team will only have boys and the other team will have girls and we will be competing against each other. And the two teams will try to stay awake longer than the other until the next morning." (Rated T for Teen Titans)
1. The Game is On

**All-nighter**

 **Chapter 1: The Game is On**

* * *

It was seven 'o clock in the evening on New Year's Eve and Cyborg and Beast Boy was playing a video game while Raven was reading a book.

Raven glanced at Robin and Starfire as they walked in the room.

Robin cleared his throat, making everyone look at him.

"So, as we all know, it's New Year's Eve. So I thought we should do something fun." Robin said, "And me and Starfire made a game together."

Cyborg smirked. "This should be good. What's the game?"

"Well, there will be two teams. One team will only have boys and the other team will have girls and we will be competing against each other. And the two teams will try to stay awake longer than the other until the next morning." Starfire explained.

"Wait, are you talking about pulling an all-nighter? Dude, are you insane!? I doubt any of us can stay awake until the next day!" Beast Boy said.

Cyborg smiled, "We'll see about that."

"Besides…there's only two girls and three boys. There won't be many players." Raven pointed out.

Robin smiled and crossed his arms, "We can always call some more Titans."

Beast Boy quickly stood up, "Time to call some friends! It does start now, right?"

"Of course." Starfire answered.

Beast Boy ran out of the room and Starfire turned to Robin. "I shall invite some girl Titans as well." Robin nodded and Starfire left the room.

A moment later Beast Boy and Starfire walked back into the room. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, didn't you guys just get _done_ calling people?" Cyborg asked Starfire and Beast Boy.

Robin walked over to the door. "It's probably just someone who lives close by." After opening it, something went past Robin, but no one could tell what it was until it stopped.

Raven frowned at Kid Flash. "Tell me he's not going to be in the game."

Robin shut the door. "Why not?"

"First of all, Cyborg is half robot. He doesn't need to sleep. And Kid Flash is so energetic he'll never fall asleep. You guys are pretty much cheating."

"Hey," Kid Flash began, now eating leftover pizza. "Even a speedster gets tired eventually…just not as quickly. It's totally not cheating though."

Then the door opened and Jinx walked in, shutting the door behind her.

"You couldn't have knock, could you?" Cyborg asked.

"Hey, just the girl I was hoping to see!" Kid Flash said, waving at Jinx.

"Oh, hey. I guess I should have expected to see you here. " She said, blushing.

Kid Flash smiled at Jinx as he opened a bag of chips and began eating it.

After a while of waiting, Speedy, Aqualad, and Bumblebee were all at the tower as well.

"Okay, is this everyone?" Robin asked. Beast Boy and Starfire nodded.

"You know, there are more boys here then there are girls. Which means you girls are going down." Speedy said smirking.

Jinx glared at Speedy. "We'll see about that. All because there are more boys here doesn't mean you can all stay awake longer then us!"

"Please, everyone, this is just a game. There is no need to fight about it." Starfire said.

"A game I'm going to win at." Bumblebee said cockily.

Cyborg smiled, "I'm going to make sure that won't happen."

"I'm sure if you keep insulting each other like this, it'll be the next day before we all know it." Raven said.

"So what? We're going to go around doing random things until the next day?" Aqualad asked.

"It sounds fun, right? I can tell there will be a sleepover party tonight. It'll be so fun…I just hope we don't run out of food first." Kid Flash said as he opened the fridge, looking for something else to snack on.

"We will if you don't stop eating everything." Raven snapped shutting her book.

"I'm starting to wish you never invited him here." Cyborg said as he glared at Beast Boy.

"Okay, who really cares if he eats all the food? I mean we can buy more food after we win." Beast Boy said.

"You realize you're being used, right?" Bumblebee asked Kid Flash, who shrugged in response.

"Hey, as long as I win, I don't mind."

Jinx shook her head, "I can't believe this."

"Well, rather you do or not, it doesn't matter. It's game time!" Beast Boy said.

"Right, Teen Titans, go!" Robin yelled as he ran out of the tower.

"Where's he off to?" Bumblebee asked.

"Looking for something to fight obviously. It's boring around here." Speedy said as he readied his bow.

With that, all the boys began leaving the tower together.

"Maybe they'll get exhausted and fall asleep first." Jink said with a smirk after all the boys were gone.

"We're definitely going to win." Bumblebee said.

"I shall get the snacks!" Starfire said as she ran out of the room.

"This will be a long night." Raven said with a sigh.


	2. Darkest

**All-nighter**

 **Chapter 2: Darkest**

* * *

Robin and the rest of the boys had been away from the tower for several hours, but Robin felt like it was longer than that. He felt like they had been walking around searching for enemies to fight for days.

They were walking the dark streets of Jump City, looking for more criminals to fight, but to Robin's surprise, they didn't find anymore.

"Uh, guys, I don't think we'll fine anymore criminals tonight." Kid Flash said, looking disappointed.

Robin shook his head, though, "No, there has to be more. It's impossible to _run out_ of criminals. They're just hard to find sometimes. "

"I really thought there would be more action than this." Speedy complained.

"Maybe we should stop for the night. Let's go back to the tower." Aqulad suggested.

"Well...let's stay a little longer." Robin said.

Robin was sure there were more things to fight. The bad guys couldn't have just decided to take a break, could they?

"This is a wast of time. Look, all because we're on the same team doesn't mean we have to stick together. I don't know about you guy, but I'm going back to the tower." Cyborg said.

Suddenly they heard an explosion along with screaming.

"I knew it! Teen Titans, go!" Robin said, running to the direction the explosion came from. The rest of the boys followed.

They all stopped when they found a bank on fire and a lot of people running away from that direction.

A woman was in front of the building, laughing loudly.

"Oh, the looks on all of these scared faces! Priceless!" The woman yelled to herself.

"I suggest you surrender now! Unless you want things to get ugly." Robin warned her, leaning forward a little, ready to jump into action.

The woman turned to them, "Oh. I was hoping you would show up. But I'm not going to surrender...because I like it when things are ugly!"

The woman pulled something out of her backpack, then threw it at Robin's feet.

He looked down at the grenade for a second, before running from it, yelling, "RUN!"

Everyone immediately moved away from it, Kid Flash grabbing Beast Boy with him.

The woman threw her head back and laughed loudly as it went off, flames trying to find something to eat at while smoke went up, only noticeable against the dark sky because of the light from the fire.

"You're gonna pay for that." Speedy said, readying his bow.

"Ha, ha, ha! Shoot me if you can!" The woman called back, throwing down a smoke ball as she started to run.

Beast Boy turned into a cheetah then, running after her with Kid Flash, followed by Aqulad and Cyborg.

Robin began climbing a roof and Speedy quickly followed him.

Kid Flash easily ran in front of the woman, only kind of smug, "You're fast, but not that fast."

The woman raised her eyebrow before jumping up.

Kid Flash looked up at her, shocked to see her using a jet pack to fly up, then she jumped to a nearby roof.

When Speedy saw that the woman had landed a little ways off, he started aiming at her. Then she stood up, running again, and Speedy shot.

Though Robin could tell the arrow had hit her, she didn't fall down or anything.

"Is she wearing armor underneath her cloths?!" Speedy asked, aggravated.

"Maybe..." Robin said, running towards her.

When he was catching up with her, she turned around and looked at Robin for a second before jumping off the building.

Robin looked down and the woman waved at him, smirking.

He jumped down as well, but she was already running again.

Beast Boy, still in cheetah form, jumped on the woman, knocking her down.

The woman roughly pushed Beast Boy off of her, then she backed up, into an alley.

Beast Boy transformed to his human form as all of the boys quickly showed up, surrounding her.

"Who are you?" Robin asked, crossing his arms.

The woman smiled, "Call me Darkest."

"What is up you? You blew up a bank and didn't steal any of the money." Aqulad pointed out.

Darkest chuckled, "Why does anyone do anything?"

There was a moment of silence before she answered her own question, "Because we're bored!" Darkest yelled before laughing loudly.

"Uh, dude? You're messed up." Beast Boy said.

The woman stopped laughing and glared at Beast Boy, "I just wanted to have some fun."

She suddenly threw something on the ground and smoke went everywhere.

Once it cleared up, they all looked around, but didn't see Darkest anywhere.

"We have to find Darkest! Titans go!" Robin yelled.

"Wait, hold on, don't you think we might need the girls' help?" Aqulad asked before Robin could run off again.

"No, this is something we have to do by ourselves! Cyborg, what time is it?" Robin asked.

Cyborg checked the watch on his wrist, "It's nine thirty."

"So...three more hours until the game is over?" Beast Boy asked.

"What?! Three more hours is twelve!" Cyborg yelled.

"Yeah?" Beast Boy asked.

"That's midnight, not the next morning!" Cyborg continued.

"Okay, so one is when we stop?" Beast Boy asked.

"No!"

"But that's when it's the next morning, right?"

"Well, yeah, technically, but six is when the sun comes up!" Cyborg yelled.

"But..." Beast Boy sighed, "We really should have talked about the rules a bit more."

"The rules don't matter right now! Let's look for Darkest!" Robin yelled.

Then he ran off.


	3. Sleepover

**Chapter three: Sleep-over**

"Please pass me the bag of the chips." Starfire said.

All the girls had went to Starfire's room after the boys had left to go fight and Starfire had insisted on having a sleep-over party since now would be such a good time. So now they were all chatting and having fun.

Bumblebee handed Starfire the bag of chips. "Here you go."

"So, what do you think the boys are doing?" Jinx asked. She was currently painting her nails.

"Their probably bored out of their minds." Raven, who was reading a book, said.

"The more they do the fighting, the more they will get tired. We will do the win without a doubt!" Starfire said happily.

"Its kind of ridiculous though. Isn't it obvious that you get tired if you fight too much? So why is it that the first thing they do is leave to fight?" Bumblebee asked in frustration.

Jinx smirked. "Does it matter. Its almost like it was fate for us to win at this point. I'm not complaining."

Bumblebee sighed. "Yeah. I guess your right. I just don't understand though. How can the boys be so stupid? But it does make it easier for us."

"Am I the only one that is bored? I feel like we should do something other then doing the talking and eating the snacks." Starfire said.

"Your right. We should do something else." Bumblebee took the book Raven was holding and threw it on the other side of the room.

Raven glared up at Bumblebee as she picked up a grape from the bowl next to her, eating it.

"What? It's a sleepover. We're supposed to be playing board games, not read boring books!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Which one of the board games should we be playing?" Starfire asked.

"Oh, let's play Monoploy!." Jinx said, now putting her nail polish away.

"I hate Monoploy." Raven muttered.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Bumblebee said.

"Right. I shall get the Monoploy game." Starfire said, standing up and skipping out of the room.

A moment later she came back with the board game and handed it to Bumblebee, who began setting up the board.

"Okay, which piece does everyone want to be?" She asked.

"I shall be the dog!" Starfire said.

"I want to be the bag of money!" Jinx quickly and excitedly said. Bumblebee sighed. "Of course _you_ do." Then, after handing Starfire and Jinx their pieces, she turned to Raven.

"I'll be the hat." Raven muttered.

"Alright, I'll be the car." Bumblebee handed Raven her piece and took the car.

"What time is it anyways?" Jinx asked.

Raven checked her watch that she was given when the game started.

"Nine." She answered.

"What time is the game supposed to do the end?" Starfire asked.

"Um...probably six in the morning." Bumblebee said.

Jinx sighed. "That's going to be a while. I wish we could have decided when it would end. But no, Robin's just like, 'We're going to pull an all-nighter!' and ran out of the tower as fast as he could! Couldn't we have just talked about the game for a minute?"

"It doesn't matter, as long as we beat the boys. Then we can all go to sleep." Raven said.

"But...what if they do the passing out on the streets and we do not know?" Starfire asked.

"They won't all fall asleep at once...I hope not anyways. If they do, then its their fault for not knowing when to stop." Bumblebee said.

"How can it be their fault for not knowing something?" Starfire asked.

"Lets just start playing." Raven said.

"Someones exited to play." Jinx teased with a smirk.

Raven glared at her. "I just want to get this over with."

With that, all the girls started the game.


	4. A Long Night

**Chapter four: A long night**

 **AN: Is it weird that I didn't have an AN before, but now I do? Whatever. Anyways, as you probably noticed by now, these stories are coming out on Thursdays, and I plan to keep it that way. If I change it, I'll tell you though. Right. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

"What time it is? I feel like we've been looking for Darkest for _forever_." Beast Boy complained.

Cyborg checked his watch. "Ten twenty."

"Dude, I'm usually asleep by now." Beast Boy said.

"Well, look on the bright side, at least we have something to do when we're looking for her. You know, if we were in the tower we might be bored." Robin pointed out.

"Wait...are you being optimistic for once?" Beast Boy teased.

Robin glared at him.

Kid Flash ran to there sides, eating out of a Chinese box.

"Where have you been?" Speedy questioned angrily.

Kid Flash raised his Chinese box.

"Seriously?" Robin asked.

"I got hungry. I can't run on an empty stomach." Kid Flash defended himself.

"Maybe we should go back to the tower and worry about Darkest another time." Aqulad suggested.

"But why? What better things do we have to do instead of looking for her?" Speedy asked.

"I mean, I don't know. The girls are having fun and we're out here looking for some crazy bad guy who might not come back." Aqulad mumbled.

"Now, now, now, what would be the fun in that if I just ran away like a coward?" Darkest's voice said from somewhere. All the boys looked around, but didn't see anything.

"Uh, dude? You _did_ run away like a coward." Beast Boy said.

"No I didn't. I was just making the game last a little longer. I didn't want it to end so soon." Darkest said. She sounded like she was getting closer.

"What game are you talking about?" Kid Flash asked.

"For someone so fast, you sure are slow." Speedy muttered.

"I'm talking about the game of hide and seek we're playing." Darkest said.

"This isn't a game. Now stop hiding and come and face us." Robin said bitterly.

Suddenly, Darkest jumped on Robin out of no where, making him fall on the ground with her above him, holding a knife to his neck.

Speedy was about to pull out his bow, but Darkest pushed the knife into Robins neck a little bit, making Robin wince.

"Don't even think about it. Nobody move at all. If I even _think_ your about to Superspeed, I will shove this knife through his throat." Darkest said with smirk.

At that Kid Flash tensed a little.

"Ezylarap ydob!" A girls voice yelled. Everyone looked up except for Darkest.

"Zatanna?" Robin said in surprise, barley being able to see her from where he was at on the ground.

Zatanna began walking to Robin. "Are you all right?" She asked.

"Be careful! She has a knife!" Beast Boy warned.

Zatanna smiled. "Don't worry. She can't move. I paralyzed her."

"I was wondering what you said." Speedy mumbled.

"Are you...sure?" Robin asked, turning his head to look at the very still Darkest above him.

Zatanna walked over to Darkest and took the knife out of her hand. Then she pushed Darkest over. A muffled groan came from Darkest.

"So, what are all you boys doing out here?" Zatanna asked, offering Robin a hand.

Robin took the hand and stood up. "Well...we all decided to come out here and pass the time. Then we found her." He gestured to Darkest.

Zatanna put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. "Pass the time?"

"Uh...yeah. Since it's New Years Eve, we decided to play a game. We're playing against the girls. Who ever can stay up the longest wins." Robin explained.

"Why wasn't I invited?" Zatanna asked.

"No offense, but we don't exactly have your number." Beast Boy said.

"None taken. But its not to late for me to play, is it?" Zatanna asked.

"No." Robin said.

Zatanna smiled. "Good." Then she walked off to the tower.

"What did you just do?" Speedy asked angrily.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"Dude! What do you think he means? This is _Zatanna_ we're talking about! She'll probably say insomniac backwards or something and cheat!" Beast Boy yelled.

Robin shrugged. "I mean. Maybe she won't."

"Um...guys? Where's Darkest?" Aqulad asked.

All the boys turned to where Darkest was at.

"Wait...Zatanna said she was paralyzed!" Robin said.

Speedy sighed."She probably let Darkest go just so we will have to be out here longer."

"Do you really care though?" Cyborg asked angrily.

"Of course." Speedy snapped.

"Really? Because last time I checked, you thought this was a _game_!" Cyborg yelled.

"Guys, lets just all calm down." Aqulad said.

"I am calm!" Cyborg yelled.

"Obviously not." Speedy said.

The two kept yelling at each other as Aqulad tried to calm them down.

"Hey, Robin?" Beast Boy asked.

"Hm?" Robin turned to Beast Boy.

"Where's Kid Flash?"

Robin looked around. "I...have no idea."

Robin sighed. This would be a really long night.

 **AN: Hope no one minds that Zatanna's in it. I felt like we needed a bit more girls. XD I hope I did the speaking backwards thing right because I tried hard!**


	5. Party

**Chapter Five: Party  
**

 **AN: And of course, since this is the girls side, Zatanna gets to be here about attention hog. XD Aw well. She's cool so we have to forgive her. Anyways...to the story!**

"I believe I am running low on the money. Can I do the borrowing for some more?" Starfire asked.

"You know that's not how the game works." Bumblebee said.

Starfire looked down in confusion. "It is not?"

"No."

"Oh."

"This isn't that fun." Raven muttered.

"You think you would be having the most fun since your winning. Look at all your hotels on the board! And now look at all the money you have!" Jinx yelled.

"Your right. I have too much money. Here Starfire." Raven handed Starfire a handful of Monopoly money.

"But they said it was against the rule." Starfire said.

"The rules are stupid anyways." Raven said.

The door opened and all the girls looked up.

"Hi." Zatanna greeted them.

"Zatanna? What are you doing here?" Raven asked.

"I ran into the boys and they said I could play. Is this everyone?" Zatanna asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Starfire said sadly.

Zatanna shook her head. "We're going to need more girls than this."

"That's what I said. But for whatever reason, everyone we asked said no." Bumblebee explained.

"sdnierf erom Tropalet." Zatanna said.

Kole, Gnarrk, Blackfire, and Melvin all suddenly appeared in the room.

They all looked around in confusion.

"Yes! I'm free!" Blackfire screamed, laughing.

"What are we doing here?" Kole asked.

"I warped you here. Your going to play with us." Zatanna explained.

Kole looked at Gnarrk, who was whimpering. "Gnarrk doesn't want to. And I said I didn't want to play earlier. We just want to go back home."

"It'll be fun. Its just going to be for one night. Besides, doesn't it sound nice? Hanging out with us girls. You'll be glad you came once we win against the boys." Jinx said.

"Okay. But Gnarrk has to stay on this team." Kole said.

"Of course." Zatanna said.

"Isn't he a guy?" Bumblebee asked.

"So? The only way their going to play is if their together." Jinx hissed.

"Well I'm definitely going to play. It'll be so fun to see the looks on all the boys faces once we win! You don't mine, do you little sister?" Blackfire asked, not really sounding like she would leave if she was told to.

Starfire looked down. "You better not try anything."

"The kid can't stay." Raven said.

"Why not?" Zatanna asked.

"I don't want to have to babysit again. She's just a kid anyways. Its not like she can pull an all-nighter." Raven said.

"I promise I won't cause any trouble." Melvin said.

Raven stared at Melvin. "Fine." She finally said.

"Alright. Well I think we should play something else now. We all knew who was going to win anyways." Bumblebee said as she began putting the board up.

"So, what should we play next?" Jinx asked excitedly.

"Clue." Raven said.

"There is too many of us to all play though, correct?" Starfire asked.

"So? I want to play Clue. We don't all have to do the same thing anyways, do we?" Raven asked.

"Okay, well I'm not playing. I'm not a big fan of Clue." Bumblebee said.

"I shall play the game called Clue with Raven!" Starfire said happily.

"Well, if your playing, than count me in." Blackfire said.

"Why must you feel the need to beat me at everything, sister?" Starfire asked bitterly. Blackfire just gave her a smile though.

"I'm not playing. I mean, they make being a criminal look like a bad thing." Jinx said with a smirk.

Bumblebee glared. "That's because it is."

Gnarrk made a growling sort of noise.

"I'll play too!" Kole said cheerfully.

"Who wants to play chest?" Zatanna asked.

"Ooh, me! It's the only time I get my own personal army!" Jinx said.

"Lets play checkers." Melvin said to Bumblebee, who nodded.

 **AN: I hope its alright that I put more girls in it. I couldn't help it. I wanted Kole to be in it from the start, but I didn't think Gnarrk would be too into it, so I needed a good reason. And then I thought of more girls. XD See you next Thursday! Hmm...maybe Thursday is a bit too long to wait. Especially since I need to keep switching sides. And I honestly can barley wait a week. Let me know what you guys think I should do or if this is fine how it is.**


	6. A New Day, A New Year

**Chapter 6: A New Day A New Year**

 **AN: Wow. I can't believe all the favorites, followers, and reviews I got for this story. Thank you all! I hope you'll continue to enjoy the chapters yet to come as well. Anyways...to the story!**

"Their cheating. I just know it." Speedy mumbled, licking more of his mint ice cream angrily.

They were now all walking down the streets continuing their search for Darkest. Aqulad had manage to stop the fight Cyborg and Speedy were having and Kid Flash came back with ice cream cones for all of them.

"I doubt it. Besides, as soon as we get back to the tower, we'll know." Kid Flash said.

Beast Boy yawned. "I'm getting tired. What time is it?"

Cyborg checked his watch. "Eleven thirty." He answered grumpily. "I want to go to sleep."

"Oh, being underneath the warm covers feeling nice, cozy, and sleepy. Closing those tired, burning eyes, letting the wonderful dreams pull you in-" "Would you cut it out!" Robin interrupted Kid Flash.

"Now I really want to sleep." Cyborg muttered.

"This is torture." Beast Boy whimpered.

Speedy shoved Kid Flash.

"Ow. What was that for?" Kid Flash asked.

"Your making everyone tired! Who's side are you on?" Speedy asked.

"Hey, don't forget that I bought the ice cream." Kid Flash said.

"Uh...you never answered the question." Aqulad said.

"What question?" Kid Flash asked with a knowing smirk.

"Idiot." Speedy mumbled.

"Do you guys ever shut up?!" Cyborg yelled.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the-oh...never mind." Kid Flash teased.

Beast Boy shivered. "Its cold." He complained. "Why did you buy ice cream, dude? You know it winter, right?"

Kid Flash shrugged. "I thought it was a good idea at the time. I mean, I thought ice cream cheered everyone up. Apparently it's just me."

"Any kind of food cheers you up." Aqulad pointed out.

Robin sighed, sounding annoyed.

"Jeez Robin, with how quiet you are, I thought you were sleep-walking." Beast Boy teased.

"No I'm awake. I usually stay up later then this. I don't think we're going to find Darkest is all."

"She'll show up eventually." Aqulad said.

"Does...anyone smell that?" Beast Boy asked.

They all began sniffing.

"It...smells like smoke." Speedy said.

"You think it's a fire?" Robin asked.

"Or someones just grilling." Cyborg said.

"At this time of night?" Aqulad asked.

"It is New Years Eve." Kid Flash pointed out.

"Oh, right. I keep forgetting that." Aqulad said with a smile.

"Come on. Lets just go to the smell and find out." Beast Boy mumbled as he began walking off.

The rest followed him until they saw a house on fire.

"I knew it." Speedy said.

"Well lets not stand here and talk about how you were right when someone could be in the building that's currently on fire." Aqulad snapped.

"You! Please help us!" A woman and a man ran up to them.

"Our daughter is in that house! We called the fire department, but they won't make it in time!" The man said shakily.

"Don't worry. We'll get her out." Robin said.

Aqulad turned to a pool in the yard and threw water at the house with his power. "This won't be enough." He said.

"Don't worry about it." Kid Flash said.

"Don't even think about it, dude. All because your fast doesn't mean you can run through fire." Beast Boy said. But at that point Kid Flash was already gone.

"I mean...if he can run through walls then maybe..." Cyborg said with a shrug.

Kid Flash ran into the house, looking around. Fire was everywhere.

For a second he wondered if the kid was already dead. But he decided to not think like that. Of course the kid was fine.

"Hello!?" Kid Flash yelled.

"Is someone there?" A whiny girl voice called back.

Kid Flash squinted through the fire at where he thought he heard the voice.

Then he saw it. A small girl underneath a table on the other side of the fire.

Kid Flash ran back outside and picked Aqulad up and ran back into the house, dropping Aqulad.

"Dude, seriously?" Aqulad snapped.

"Do your thing." Kid Flash said, pointing at the fire.

Aqulad sighed before throwing water at the fire.

Once it looked like it was out, Kid Flash ran to the girl.

"Come on." Kid Flash said softly. The girl climbed into his arms and he picked her up.

"Uh, Kid Flash?" Aqulad said, sounding worried. Kid Flash turned around to Aqulad.

He gasped. Part of the roof was cracking and was about to fall between Aqulad and Kid Flash.

Kid Flash could run, but he might not make in time. It was a huge risk he might not want to take. He shook his head. What was he thinking? Of course he could make it. He was the fastest human alive. Besides, if he didn't run now, him and the girl would be stuck. Or worse.

Kid Flash shielded the girl as best as he could, slightly bending over the girl protectively as he ran as fast as possible to the other side.

Right when he was barley on the other side, the roof fell down, scorching into flames.

"Did you even think about what could have happened if you wasn't fast enough?" Aqulad snapped.

"Why should I? I know how fast I am." Kid Flash said with a fake smile. In truth though, his heart was thudding and he was slightly shaking. He didn't know what else to do at the time except for run, hoping at least the girl would be alright, though.

Aquald sighed and rolled his eyes.

They walked outside and Kid Flash carefully put the girl down on her feet.

"Mommy, daddy!" The girl screamed, running to her parents.

"Oh, honey!" The mom said, hugging her tightly, whispering that everything would be alright now.

"Oh, now the fire trucks come." Cyborg said, watching the fire trucks driving to them.

"Dudes look!" Beast Boy said, excitedly pointing to the sky. By this point though, they already heard it.

They looked up at the sky and watched the fireworks go off.

"It's so pretty!" The girl screamed.

"Happy New Year. And thank you." The father said, smiling at all the boys.

Robin nodded with a smile.

"Your welcome. And...Happy New Year."

 **AN: I just wanted to say, Happy New Year to-wait...its July!? *Ahem* Well, we can still pretend. I felt like it was new years when writing this. Of course, this was going to be for the last new years until I got writers block! XD See you next Thursday, unless you want me to post on different times, of course! :)**


	7. Happy New Year

**Chapter Seven: Happy New Year**

 **AN: Hello Kittys! Is it alright if I call you that? Anyways, its Thor'sday! I mean Thursday. XD I can't believe we're already on the seventh chapter. I like seven...anyways, lets get to it! XD**

"Ha ha! I was right! I won! Take that little sister!" Blackfire said, waving the Clue cards in her hand.

Starfire glared at Blackfire before turning away from her as Raven continued to glare angrily at the bored.

"Why do you two hate each other?" Kole asked.

"Because, Blackfire insists that she is better then me at everything." Starfire answered bitterly.

"That's because I am, little sister." Blackfire said with a smile.

"No one can be better at everything that someone can do. There's always something someone can do that the other can't." Melvin said.

"Nicely said." Zatanna said as she clapped a little.

"I think you two need to make up already." Bumblebee mumbled.

"There's nothing to fix. Dear sister is the only one upset here." Blackfire said.

Starfire glared at her. "You may not be angry at me, but you hate me and I do not understand why."

"Maybe I should force you two to get along." Zatanna teased with a smirk.

"Don't even think about it." Blackfire snapped.

"Check." Jinx said, moving one of her pieces on the chess board.

"Check mate." Zatanna said.

"Wha-how? Chess is a stupid game!" Jinx yelled.

"You only say that because you lost." Raven said, taking a sip of her hot chocolate, still seeming a bit bitter about her lost on Clue.

Melvin yawned. "I want to sleep now."

Gnarrk growled a little.

"Me too." Kole said.

"No! We have to stay awake. We can't let the boys win!" Bumblebee yelled.

"It's not even midnight yet. What's all your problems?" Raven asked.

"Tell me Raven, what time do usually sleep at?" Jinx asked.

Raven shrugged and looked away from everyone. "I usually go to sleep at twelve. But...I went to sleep earlier than that before."

"Ah, your just saying that to look cool. I bet you couldn't even get pass eleven." Blackfire said mockingly.

Raven shot a glare at her. "This isn't my first time pulling an all-nighter."

Starfire gasped. "Really?"

"Would it be cheating if I drank an energy drink? Or coffee?" Bumblebee asked, wiping her eyes.

"I don't know. We didn't exactly ever talk about the rules." Jinx mumbled angrily.

There was silence as a few of the girls yawned and wiped their eyes. Melvin closed her eyes and let her head fall forward.

Then she quickly opened her eyes and winced, putting her hands up to her ears.

Everyone in the room groaned as they put their hands up to their ears as well.

"Sorry. I just thought it would wake all of you up a bit." Zatanna said, putting the bell she had rang down.

"You could have at least warned us!" Bumblebee yelled.

Zatanna laughed. "It wouldn't have been as effective."

"Well...I'm kind of awake now. But Gnarrk didn't like that." Kole said as Gnarrk let out a whimper.

"We were just fine." Raven said coldly.

"Shhh...everyone be quite for a second." Jinx said, raising one hand.

They all fell silence and they could hear something that sounded like small explosions in the distance.

Raven quickly checked her watch. "It's now a new year." She announced.

"I wonder what the boys are doing now." Melvin said.

"I like to think there not awake anymore." Blackfire said with a wide smirk.

"Who cares? Its a new year!" Zatanna cheered, standing up.

Zatanna ran out of the room and everyone quickly followed her.

"Skrowerif." She said when everyone was on the roof.

Everyone smiled happily as they watched the fireworks that Zatanna made go off.

"I wish everyone a Happy New Year." Starfire said.

"Happy New Year." Kole said.

"Happy New Year!" Melvin echoed.

Bumblebee pulled out her Titans badge.

"So, when do we stop?" She asked Robin when he appeared on screen with a bright smile.

"Uh..." Robin began, looking up thoughtfully.

"Dude, lets just stop at one." Beast Boy said with a stretch.

"I'm pretty sure its six." Cyborg said.

Bumblebee nodded. "That's what I thought."

"Wait, hold on dudes. Your not thinking this through." Beast Boy quickly said.

"No. If its six, than fine. We can do it." Robin said.

"Yeah. Now stop being a cry baby." Speedy said, nudging Beast Boy.

Bumblebee turned her badge off and put it away in her pocket.

"You should've asked them about that coffee." Jinx said.

Bumblebee pulled out the badge again, but Raven grabbed her hand.

"Don't bother. It doesn't matter." Raven said.

Then they all looked back up at the fireworks.

 **AN: See you next Thursday and I hope you continue to enjoy! ;)**


	8. One Out

**Chapter 8: One Out**

 **AN: Its Thursday, its Thursday, its Thursday! *Ahem* Sorry...XD**

"Man, fireworks are amazing!" Cyborg said happily, looking back up to watch the fireworks.

"No kidding, dude." Beast Boy agreed.

The boys had walked a little ways off from the house that had been on fire and were now admiring the fireworks that had been going off for about two minutes now.

"So...what now?" Robin finally asked.

"Why not just kick back and relax?" Aqulad asked.

"I agree with Robin. Sure, the fireworks are pretty and all, but it'd get boring after a while. Why don't we attempt to find Darkest again?" Speedy suggested.

"No. She tires me out. We can find her another day. Unless she comes back. But only if." Kid Flash said.

"Seriously, none of you are fun at all." Speedy mumbled.

"Why do enjoy fighting so much, dude?" Beast Boy asked.

"Whats not to enjoy?" Speedy snapped.

"Y'know, when I was invited to a game about pulling an all-nighter, I don't know...I was thinking about food, sleepovers, food, games, food, laughter, food, a big party, and food." Kid Flash said.

Speedy rolled his eyes.

"Okay, everyone calm down. We still have a mission to do. We still need to find Darkness. She could be anywhere, but she will most likely attack soon. She might be watching us right now. Which is why we can't go back yet." Robin told everyone.

There were sighs and yawns from all the other teens except for Speedy and Robin.

"Dude, the girls are totally going to win." Beast Boy mumbled.

Robin frowned and glanced at all of his team mates. "Its not that late. We're not even have way through the night!" Robin said.

Aqulad shook his head and groaned.

Kid Flash sighed. "Lets just get this over with."

"You boys aren't getting tired already, are you?"

The teens looked up to see Darkest on a rooftop.

"Darkest! Why don't you stop running and fight us!" Speedy yelled as he pulled out his bow.

"Alright. Just one more chase. If you can keep up, you can fight me!" With that said, she began running.

Robin growled as he ran after her, everyone following behind, of course, Kid Flash was way faster than all of them.

Soon, all of the boys found themselves running down an alley chasing Darkest, who was laughing madly.

Suddenly though, Kid Flash skid to a halt, staring at...something.

Robin stopped too, as everyone else ran ahead. "Kid Flash?" He asked somewhat worriedly.

"A...a cheeseburger." Kid Flash mumbled.

"What? I don't see any food lying around." Robin said, before looking up at where Kid Flash was looking at. All he saw was a building a bit of a ways off though.

"Don't you see it? Its huge! And its right there. Looking tasty enough to eat..." Kid Flash muttered, keeping his eyes fixed on...nothing.

Robin thought he was drooling but he couldn't tell. What he knew was, no hamburger could be that big.

Then, he saw it. Robin widen his eyes, staring at the big bright cheeseburger. Robin wasn't a huge fan of cheeseburgers. In fact he didn't really favorite any food in particular. But this was different. It looked really good.

Robin gasped, staring up at it. Wait...why would something like this be right here?

Robin quickly shook his head and closed his eyes. Looking back up, he saw nothing.

It was true that he was a bit tired, but...not that much. He did feel a bit light headed and weird though. But they couldn't worry about that right now though.

"Come on! Your seeing things!" Robin said as he grabbed Kid Flash's arm and dragged him away to where the others went to.

Soon he saw a fork in the alley way. He sighed. Which way did they go?

The loud explosion told Robin where to go and he ran that way, Kid Flash running ahead.

When he made it, he looked around, taking the battle in.

Darkest was laughing and throwing grenades everywhere. Speedy was taking shelter behind a tree, shooting arrows at Darkest, who was avoiding them pretty well. Beast Boy was currently in his human form, hiding from the bombs as well, along with Aqulad. And Cyborg was shooting his missals at Darkest.

"Where have you two been?" Speedy yelled.

"It doesn't matter right now!" Robin yelled back. His face was slightly red at the thought of him hallucinating like that. What would Batman think? Still, it might not be him being tired. It could be something else.

Kid Flash ran around Darkest, easily getting her distracted. "Ha, ha! Am I too fast for you?" He asked her.

Speedy sighed. "Lets just get this over with." He mumbled, aiming his bow at Darkest. Then he shot.

Darkest looked at the arrow in the wall behind her. "Were you trying to hit me? And they said you was a good archer!" She mocked with laugh.

"I can't believe you just missed!" Aqulad yelled as he ran to Darkest to get a hit on her.

"Wait!" Speedy yelled. But it was too late. Aqulad ran over to Darkest, who's eye began to flutter, before she fell to the ground. Then Aqulad skidded to a halt before falling down too.

"Oh! Sleeping arrows. For a second I was shocked that you missed while she was still, but I guess that's impossible." Beast Boy said with a laugh.

"Um...Aquald is technically asleep. Does this count? We can still wake him up, right?" Cyborg asked.

"I want to say yes...but..." Robin mumbled as he handcuffed Darkest.

"Well, great. I hope one of the girls fell asleep by now." Kid Flash mumbled.

"Come on. Lets go back to the Tower." Robin muttered.

 **AN: Haio! *Sigh* I feel bad for kicking Aqulad boy out, but someone had to go. After all, its the eight chapter! XD I honestly was going to make Kid Flash run over to Darkest, but I decided I still had plans for him and I just sorta pick Aqulad instead. Anyway, see you next Thursday! :)**


	9. Switched

**Chapter 9:Switched**

 **AN: Yay! Its Thursday once again! Gosh, is it me, or is the days slowing down or something. XD Anyways lets just get into this. :)**

"Those fireworks were amazing, Zatanna!" Melvin said as all the girls were sitting back down on the floor in Starfires room.

"Aw, it was nothing!" Zatanna said, waving her hand.

"So...now what?" Raven asked, wrapping her cape around her and leaning on the wall in a sitting position.

Jinx yawned. "I don't know. Do you think the boys are asleep yet?"

"Hopefully. I don't know how much I can take. Its only twelve and I'm already beat." Bumblebee mumbled, yawing.

"Come on! Get it together, everyone! We can do this. We will stay up to six, no matter what it takes!" Zatanna yelled to everyone.

Melvin yawned and wiped her eyes.

"You can go to sleep if you want. You don't have to play." Raven told her.

Melvin quickly shook her head. "Its find. I can stay up too."

"That's the spirit." Zatanna said with a smile.

Then they heard something...a door slam. Then footsteps.

They all looked at each other. "Are they back?" Kole asked.

Then they stood up, walking out of Starfires room and looking around. The boys did indeed come back. Cyborg walked into Beast Boys room with Aquald in his arms.

"Dude, I can't believe this is happening. We can't lose." Beast Boy said.

"Well, too bad." Jinx said with a grin.

"Oh, your still here, huh?" Robin said, turning to them. Then he widen his eyes. "Why is Blackfire here?"

"Wait, we told you that you can come. We never said you could invite this many girls!" Cyborg said to Zatanna, shutting the door to Beast Boys room.

"You never said I couldn't." Zatanna said with a smile.

"This isn't fair! Warp us some more boys." Speedy ordered.

Zatanna looked at him as if she was offended. "Do it yourself."

"Ha, ha! Nice." Bumblebee said.

"Well, I'm going to play a video game. What about you Cy?" Beast Boy asked.

"You bet." Cyborg said, looking a bit upset though. Then they walked off.

"So you boys are going to stay here now?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah...man I'm hungry." Kid Flash said before running to the kitchen for food.

Raven rolled her eyes and walked back in Starfires room, the others following behind.

"So now what will we do now?" Bumblebee asked excitedly.

Zatanna looked up thoughtfully. "Maybe we should go fight something."

"What?" Jinx asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Why not?" Zatanna asked.

"This is exactly what I couldn't understand about the boys. We'll get exhausted!" Bumblebee lectured.

"Come on! Isn't the hero in you itching to fight something? It'll only be for a little. Besides, I'm getting tired of playing board games." Zatanna said.

"I'm up for it." Kole finally said, along with a growling Gnarrk.

Melvin shrugged.

"Sure." Raven said.

"I would not mind to participate in fighting the bad guys." Starfire said. "Sure." Blackfire quickly said then.

"Eh...its getting boring around here I guess." Jinx said.

Bumblebee sighed "Alright."

"Good. Now...Teen Titans, go!" Zantanna cheered.

"Whoa, that's my line!" Robin yelled through the door.

Then Zatanna laughed before running out of Starfires room, then out of the tower. The girls quickly following after.

 **AN: Its about time I let the girls get their action! Things should be getting more interesting since they'll get more tired. Let the game truly begin! Anyway, see you next week, I guess! :)**


	10. Drinks

**Chapter 10: Drinks**

 **AN: Yay, chapter ten!**

Robin sighed, feeling completely bored. A couple of times he thought about exercising. But that would take up energy. And it really wasn't interesting to watch Beast Boy and Cyborg play video games and insult each other.

Speedy walked in and sat on the couch next to Robin. After a moment he sighed loudly.

"Jeez, dude whats your problem?" Beast Boy asked, slightly snappily.

"Nothing." Speedy said, but by the sound of his voice, he was obviously bothered by something. "I'm so bored!" He suddenly yelled after a long moment. "There is nothing to do around here!"

"Stop whining!" Cyborg snapped.

Speedy sighed again.

"I brought pizza!" Kid Flash said, running into the room and into the kitchen, placing the boxes on the table.

Then Cyborg paused the game and everyone walked over to the pizza, grabbing their slices.

After eating a little of his slice, Cyborg walked over to some cabinets that were a bit high to reach, and pulled out a bottle of something that looked like beer.

"Hey, what's that?" Speedy asked.

"Just a drink. Look, first of all, I'm an adult. Second of all, I'm not going to get drunk." Cyborg said.

"Dude, I didn't know we had stuff like that here." Beast Boy said, taking another bite of his pizza.

"Well...give me some too!" Robin ordered then.

"Your too young." Cyborg snapped.

"Cy, seriously? I used to drink with The Bat all the time. Just give me a bottle." Robin said.

"Fine." Cyborg took out another bottle and tossed it to Robin.

"That's not fair! Give me one too!" Speedy yelled. Cyborg rolled his eyes and threw one to Speedy too.

"Can I have one too, dude?" Beast Boy asked, walking to Cyborg.

"No. Definitely not you. Your way to young." Cyborg said.

"But Cy! Please? I just want a sip. Just to know what it taste like." Beast Boy begged.

Cyborg sighed angrily and poured a little bit of his drink into a glass."There. You want some? Have some. Its only beer anyways I guess."

Beast Boy eagerly drunk it, then gagged when he was finished. "Its disgusting!" He chocked.

"You want some too?" Cyborg asked Kid Flash, who was awkwardly watching them while eating two different slices of pizza.

"Uh, no. They really shouldn't be drinking underage. Its wrong. And we're superheros." Kid Flash said then.

"Hey, Robin!" Speedy yelled.

"What?" Robin asked.

"How about a drinking contest? Just you and me." Speedy said.

"I'm not sure about that." Cyborg quickly said.

"Alright. Challenge excepted." Robin said with a smirk.

Then they walked off to the other side of the room, Robin grabbing a lot more bottles first.

"Ha ha! Robins...totally going to win." Beast Boy slurred, giggling.

"Wait, your drunk? You didn't even have that much!" Cyborg yelled.

"Great. One of us is drunk and two will be. Maybe we should hunt more guys down." Kid Flash said.

"I don't know. I really don't want to deal with three drunk teenagers though." Cyborg said, shaking his head.

 **AN: I wasn't planning on this to happen, but I got serious writers block, my sister gave me an idea, and I liked it. But now I'm wondering if I should bring in more guys. Or would you not like that? I don't really have to. I mean, there not drunk yet. XD If I do bring in more, it will be Hotspot, Jericho, and Herald. Yay nay or may? Or yay, but there's some other boy you would also like to be in it? Anyway, just let me know what you think. See ya!**


	11. Five Others

**Chapter 11: Five Others**

 **AN: I almost wasn't going to update today. Thank goodness I was able to! Writers block has been trying to smash this schedule. Luckily I keep being able to push through though. Well, lets get to it then! :)**

Bumblebee shivered a little. "I can't believe we're seriously doing this. This is stupid." She mumbled.

"Lighten up a little. It'll be fun! Besides, it won't make us that tired. In fact, it might actually wake us up a little" Jinx said.

Kole yawned. "I should have got warmer close."

"Me too. I'm freezing." Melvin mumbled, shivering.

Raven looked down at her, about to say something, but then Zatanna shot her hand up for everyone to be quiet. "Do you here that?" She asked in a whisper. Everyone stayed quiet to listen.

"This will be the perfect chance! Their probably all asleep by now! We can ambush them and the idiots won't even see it coming!" A whiny voice said.

"Gizmo?" Jinx asked, still whispering though. All the girls exchanged glances before walking in the ally where they heard the talking.

Gizmo, See-More, three Billy Numerouse's, and Kydd Wykkyd were all leaning against a building, talking.

"This is a bit disturbing." Raven mumbled.

They all looked up. "Oh, isn't it past your bed times? And where did your snot-nose leader go off to?" Gizmo sneered.

"We can say the same for you. But I guess you were plotting against us. I figured you would do that in the day time though." Zatanna said.

"Not today." One of the Billy's said. "Yeah. You see, today we're all staying up tonight because its New Years and we thought we would spend it together." The other said.

"I do believe there is something wrong here. The bad guys are spending New Years eve night together and we are competing." Starfire said.

"It is ironic." Bumblebee muttered.

"Oh, so that's how it is, then?" See-More asked with a smirk.

"Well, since your here..." Gizmo said, pulling out a cannon gun.

"Dleihs!" Zatanna yelled. Just as the missile came flying at them, a black shield went around the girls.

"Titans, go!" Zatanna yelled.

Starfire immediately shot up in the air, throwing her green bolts at Gizmo, who began running, trying to doge them.

Jinx ran for Gizmo, but then a Billy jumped on her and they began wrestling.

Gnarrk picked up Kole, who turned into her crystal, and began swinging her around, getting rid of many of the Billy's everywhere, Bumblebee helping.

Melvin pointed at See-More. "Go get him, Bobby!" "Whoa!" See-More screamed, backing up, but shooting lasers at the big stuffed bear.

Raven flew in the air, "Azarath, Metrion," she began, but then Kydd Wykkyd appeared from behind her, interrupting her and knocking her onto the ground with a thud.

Zatanna looked up in time to see Mammoth jumping at her. She quickly jumped off to the side. She looked up and saw him standing back up. She quickly did so as well and got in a fighting stance.

"Ezeerf!" She yelled as Mammoth came charging at her. The spell successfully froze Mammoth in place.

Then a laser shot at the ice, breaking it. Zatanna turned around and saw See-More running off. Then she turned back to Mammoth, who was gone.

"Well, I'm sure they won't cause much trouble." Raven said as she landed on the ground with Starfire.

"Nah, their harmless." Bumblebee said.

"Lets go get something to eat." Zatanna suggested.

Then they all began walking.

 **AN: Well, I'm glad I got to bring the Hive group into this. Hopefully I can have more of them in here. Anyway, see you next Thursday! ;)**


	12. Backup

**Chapter 12: Backup**

 **AN: Yay, I uploaded the next chapter in time! Sorry these are so short. I know a lot of people love long chapters, but it seems really hard and I was thinking about adding more to this, but I don't know. It just felt right the way it is. And I didn't know what else to add. XD Hopefully I will make longer ones in the future though. Anyway, lets get to it!**

"Gooooo, Robin!" Beast Boy screamed, walking into his room.

Cyborg quickly pulled him out and carefully shut the door. "Aqulad's in there!" He yelled to Beast Boy, pulling him into the kitchen.

"Aqulad needs to wake up." Beast Boy slurred.

"Maybe we should just give him sleeping medicine." Kid Flash suggested.

"No." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, dude. That's insensitive." Beast Boy said with a giggle.

"Your...going down...Wonder Boy." Speedy mumbled, panting before jugging another bottle.

"Not...on my watch." Robin said back, taking another large gulp of his beer.

"Seriously, you two. You both had, what? Three bottles? Why don't you two just call it a tie?" Cyborg asked, angrily.

"I can't just tie with Robin! I gotta be better!" Speedy quickly yelled.

"Seriously? We don't want the girls winning, do we?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yeah, and I don't want Speedy winning either!" Robin yelled, jugging more of his beer.

"This is stupid. I guess I should of never pulled out the drinks." Cyborg mumbled.

"Just forget about the girls, they'll be fiiine." Beast Boy mumbled, sitting on the coach.

"Look, we can't deal with this right now. We need backup boys for these guys and more people to help watch them. Do you think you can deal with them while I fetch more guys real quick?" Kid Flash asked.

Cyborg sighed. "Be back in a flash?" He asked, exhausted.

Kid Flash smirked and nodded, before running off.

"Hey, where did Kid Flash go?" Beast Boy asked, standing up and walking over to the door of the tower.

"He'll be back!" Cyborg said in frustration, grabbing Beast Boy away from the door.

Then he sighed, looking back at Robin and Speedy. Kid Flash better be back soon. He wasn't sure how long he could watch all three of them.

Kid Flash thought about where he would run to as he was running. He could go to Herald. After all, if he went to that guy, he could just get him to warp to any other boy he wanted. Only problem was that he didn't know where he lived.

"Hm." He mumbled to himself, still thinking. Well, maybe he would run into the guy eventually. But where would he go in the mean time? Its not like he knew that many Titans. Well, he sort of knew a few. Like the mute one. Jericho was his name, if he remembered correctly. And now that he thought about it, he may have seen Jericho and Herald hang out. And he was pretty sure the kid lived on a mountain.

Kid Flash nodded to himself. He would go there. Surely it couldn't be that hard to find.

 **AN: Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter and all the one's before. Again, I apologize for the shortness. But better short than missing a week. Right? Anyway, see ya next Thursday! ;D**


	13. Pass Midnight Snack

**Chapter 13: Pass Midnight snack  
**

 **AN: Hello! This time I was able to make this chapter a little longer than usual without even trying! XD Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

"So, where should we eat at?" Bumblebee asked.

"I don't know. Seafood sounds good right now." Melvin said. At that Bumblebee burst out into laughing.

"What's so funny?" Raven asked.

"Nothing. Its just funny since I don't eat seafood often. Aqulad gets upset just knowing there's cooked fish in the tower." Bumblebee said after calming down a bit.

"Well, then. Maybe we should have some seafood!" Zatanna said.

"I could go for that right now." Raven mumbled.

"I...would actually like to discover more of the earths food." Starfire said. "Me too. I haven't had much food here, yet." Blackfire said.

"Well, alright! Come on. I know a place that has all kinds of food!" Zatanna said, running off. The others ran after her to keep up.

Soon they were outside a restaurant. "Hm. I'm surprised any food place is open since its New Years." Kole mumbled. "But hey, are you really complaining? We get to eat, so its a good thing for us!" Jinx said. "Yeah, I know. Its just weird." Kole said. Then they all walked in, sitting at a booth. The place was pretty much empty except them.

"Hello, my name is Angle Black and I will be serving as your waitress today." A woman with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a white shirt and black pants said. "Is there anything I can get you to drink?" She asked.

"Tea. No sugar, no ice." Raven said.

"Same! Although...I would like sugar and ice." Zatanna said. "I'll take that that too." Jinx said.

"I would like to try some of the wine." Starfire said. "Uh, that's a drink only grownups can have." Bumblebee quickly said. "Oh! Hm...I would like the lemonade. I have heard about it, but never had any before." Starfire quickly said. "I'll take that too!" Blackfire quickly said.

"What will you be having that goes with lemonade?" Bumblebee mumbled. "I'll take coke." She said then. "Me too!" Melvin quickly said. "Yeah, I'll take that too." Kole said, before looking at Gnarrk, who growled in response. "He'll take some water." She said to the waitress.

"Alright. I'll be back with your drinks." The waitress said, handing them menus. Then she walked off.

"Hm, strange that she didn't say anything about us being superheros." Jinx said.

"I mean, maybe she doesn't care." Bumblebee said.

"Maybe she doesn't want to run us off by acting like a fangirl." Blackfire said with a smirk.

"Yeah, right." Bumblebee snapped.

"Please, everyone, calm down!" Starfire quickly said, obviously trying to avoid any possible fights. "I agree! I would hate for a fight to break out in a nice place like this. Even more, I would hate to put a happy spell on all of you!" Zatanna said with a smile.

"If you do, don't put it on me." Raven said, glaring at her. Zatanna laughed.

"Maybe we should tell some of the jokes? Hmm, perhaps that is why friend Beast Boy tells them!" Starfire said.

"Yeah, and it always make things worse." Raven snapped.

"As true as that might be, it stops fights and just make people upset with him." Starfire mumbled, seeming to be thinking about it.

"I doubt that's his intention. Though he does seem to enjoy me hurting him all the time." Raven said with a bit of a evil smile.

"Right, perhaps I shall go first! Why does the chicken cross the road?" Starfire asked.

"Hm, I've always been wondering about that. Why did it cross the road? Whats the punchline?" Jinx asked.

"Well, from what I heard...It did so...to get to the other side!" Starfire said with a bright smile.

"Wha-that's not even funny!" Bumblebee quickly said.

"Yeah, that was...pretty bad." Kole said, cringing a little.

"I mean, that's too obvious..." Zatanna mumbled.

"Okay, you want a joke? What's the difference between a Lamborghini and a sack of dead babies?" Raven asked, seemingly annoyed.

Everyone stayed quiet. Excited to hear the punchline. Though Zatanna and Bumblebee looked tense just by the question.

"I don't have a Lamborghini in my garage." Raven said.

Everyone gaped in horror.

Blackfire began making a strange noise and everyone turned to look at her. Suddenly she burst out into laughing, obnoxiously hitting the table.

"Its not funny!" Bumblebee shrieked.

"I would rather hear the chicken one again." Melvin whimpered.

"Where did you even get that from?" Jinx asked Raven in shock.

Raven shrugged. Then the Waitress came back with a tray full of drinks, passing them around to everyone. "Is everyone ready to order?" She asked with a bright smile, not even looking at Blackfire, who was still dying from laughter.

"Er, not yet." Bumblebee said. The waitress nodded and walked off.

"Calm down! It was terrible joke and your embarrassing us!" Jinx hissed.

Blackfire nodded, still smiling to much, but thankfully stopped laughing.

"I'm...afraid I did not get the joke." Starfire mumbled.

"That's for the best." Bumblebee quickly said.

"Alright, lets look at what we'll eat." Zatanna quickly said. Then they all opened their menu's.

"Hm...pancakes actually sound good right now. Its a perfect midnight snack!" Kole said.

"Pancakes with coke? And its not even midnight anymore!" Bumblebee said.

"Hey, don't judge! If you haven't had pancakes with coke yet, then you can't say anything!" Jinx snapped. At that, Bumblebee begin mumbling.

"I think I'll take pancakes too." Melvin said, though she acted a bit self-conscious as she said so.

"You can have whatever you want." Raven told her, sipping a bit of her steaming tea as she continued reading the menu.

Then Gnarrk begin growling a bit. Kole nodded to what he said.

"What is he having?" Zatanna asked. "Steak." Kole answered.

"Well, I came here for seafood, so I'm having a seafood pizza." Bumblebee said, closing her menu.

"Seafood pizza? That sounds interesting. I might as well have that too. After all, if their going to give us the whole thing, you probably won't be able to eat all of it by yourself." Zatanna said. Bumblebee nodded at the idea.

"I think I'll take the seafood soup special." Raven said.

"Soup? We came here to a restaurant, and all you want is soup?" Bumblebee asked.

"Hey! She can have whatever she wants!" Jinx quickly snapped. "As for me, I'm going to have some chocolate cake!"

"I want to try the Banana Split ice cream. I never had that before." Starfire said. "I think I'll have that too." Blackfire said.

"Why are you having everything Starfire's having?" Bumblebee asked. "Because I don't care what I have. And might as well try something I've never had with my dear sister." Blackfire said. At that Starfire glared at her a bit, also seeming a bit confused.

"Well, looks like we're all ready to order. Now we just have to wait for her to come back." Zatanna said, taking all the menu's and stacking it at the end of the table.

 **AN: Well, hope this was good. Also special thanks to 1-800fangirl for the dark Lamborghini joke that Raven told in this chapter. She's a cool person and she has a few Teen Titans stories you might be interested in! See ya next Thursday! ;D  
**


	14. A Mess

**Chapter 14: A Mess  
**

 **AN: Hello! :)**

Cyborg sighed. It had been one hour since Kid Flash left and it was now three thirty. Cyborg was tired, Robin and Speedy were yelling at each other, and Beast Boy was laughing at their 'Awesome combats' and cheering Robin on.

And still, Kid Flash wasn't back. What was even taking so long? He probably already fell asleep. Cyborg sighed angrily.

"Look, wonder boy, I don't care how cool you think you are! I drunk way more than you!" Speedy yelled, slurring as he did so.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Robin yelled, picking up a empty bottle.

"Whoa, whoa, no violence in the tower!" Cyborg quickly yelled, snatching the bottle away from Robin.

"Give that back!" Robin yelled. "Yeah, don't let people push you around!" Beast Boy called to Robin.

Then Cyborg heard some sort of noise and looked up. A portal appeared a little ways off and Herald, Jericho, Kid Flash, and Hot Spot walked out of it.

"What took so long!" Cyborg yelled as loud as he could in anger.

"It wasn't easy finding them!" Kid Flash quickly said in defense.

"Jeez, we just got here and we're already being yelled at." Hot Spot snapped.

"Well, whatever! I'm going to sleep!" Cyborg yelled.

"Wait, what? You can't sleep! The game isn't over yet!" Kid Flash quickly said.

"I don't care! I know we were going to pull an All-Nighter, but this night has been to long! And if the leaders giving up, than so am I!" Cyborg yelled, gesturing at Robin who was still yelling at Speedy.

With that, he stomped out of the room. Kid Flash was about to run after him, but Herald put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe its for the best he stops tonight. Plus he seems so angry I'm not sure if we should try persuading him." Kid Flash nodded to that.

"Uh, its so loud here! We need to calm the drunk people down." Hot Spot mumbled angrily.

Kid Flash looked over at Speedy and Robin who were now literally fighting each other.

"Guys, guys, calm down! If your so sick of each other, why don't you two just be in separate rooms?" Kid Flash asked, thinking about how to fix this.

"Or why don't I just kill him!?" Speedy yelled.

"Seriously guys, peace." Herald said. Then they all heard a soft tune playing and they looked over at Jericho who was sitting on the floor playing his guitar.

"Whatever! He's not worth my time anyways!" Robin yelled, sitting down at the couch next to Beast Boy, who looked tired.

Speedy yawned. "I still won." He mumbled as he sat in front of the couch, closing his eyes and listening to the music.

"I'm going out to fight." Hot Spot said.

"I'm not sure about that" Kid Flash quickly said.

"Why not?" Hot Spot snapped. "It'll only be for a little while."

"Yeah, but its dangerous. What if you get knocked out?" Kid Flash asked.

"I'll be fine." Hot Spot snapped. "Well, I'm coming too!" Kid Flash quickly said. "Fine."

"Then I think I should come too." Herald said. "Jericho, can you watch them while we're gone?" Jericho nodded with a small smile.

Kid Flash sighed. He didn't like this. Hopefully things would be alright though. Cyborg was so stupid, making him be in charge. Its like only he cared about the game now.

 **AN:Heh, what a mess. XD Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next week! ;)**


	15. The Dark One Returns

**All Nighter Chapter 15: The Dark One Returns**

 **AN: One of these days I'm gonna slip up and upload on Tuesday. XD But uh, pretty sure its Thursdays, so here's the next chapter! ;) Wait, I do upload on Thursday, right!? XD**

"What time is it?" Kole asked with a sigh.

Raven checked her watch. "Three forty." She answered.

"It's so late!" Melvin wined, yawing.

"They sure are taking a while with that food." Jinx mumbled

"And your impatient." Blackfire snapped. "They do have to cook a lot of food."

"And your rude! I was just saying." Jinx snapped back.

"Do you want Zatanna to put a happy spell on you, or Raven to tell another joke? If you don't want any, I suggest you all shut up." Bumblebee snapped then.

"Jeez, why is everyone in such a nasty mood? Weren't we having fun?" Zatanna asked, glancing at everyone.

"I am afraid the jokes did not keep everyone in the happy mood." Starfire mumbled, looking down.

"Because jokes don't fix anything!" Raven yelled at her.

"Why are you yelling at her? She never did anything to you, and she's only trying to help!" Blackfire yelled at Raven.

"Since when did you care about Starfire so much?" Bumblebee asked angrily. "Well she is my sister! And I do have a heart!"

Blackfire yelled. "Really? I would have never guessed cause you don't act like it! Why are you even here? Your our enemy!" Bumblebee yelled.

Blackfire angrily stood up then. "I try to be nice! I try to be good! I ignored everything you all said to me through this stupid, long, night! But you know what? I'll leave since I'm so unwanted!"

"Blackfire, sit back down. Everyone's just tired, so please, don't take what they say seriously." Zatanna quickly said. Blackfire opened her mouth, but the waitress, Angel, returned with a tray of dishes. Blackfire sat back down then.

"Alright. Pancakes for the little ones." The waitress said, placing two plates of pancakes with strawberry syrup down it in front of Kole and Melvin. "Steak for the big boy." She said, placing a plate of steak in front of Gnarrk, who growled a little.

"Seafood pizza for the two girls." She continued, putting the plate of pizza in front of Zatanna and Bumblebee. "The seafood soup special for the goth." She said, putting the bowl in front of Raven.

"Chocolate cake for you." She mumbled, putting the plate in front of Jinx. "And the banana split ice cream for the sisters." She finished, putting the ice cream bowls in front of Blackfire and Starfire.

"Is there anything else you need?" Angel asked, smiling brightly and glancing at them all.

"No, everything's fine." Zatanna quickly answered. "Alright, I hope you enjoy your meal!" Angel said, winking before walking off.

"That was...impressive." Jinx mumbled.

"Did we say we would split the pizza?" Bumblebee asked Zatanna, who shrugged. "I guess so..." She mumbled.

"Well, I'm glad the food finally came!" Jinx said, slicing a small piece of her cake off. "Wait!" Raven quickly said. "What?" Jinx asked.

"The food...somethings off about it." Raven mumbled.

"Uh, Melvin, Kole, maybe stop eating." Bumblebee quickly told the young girls, who had immediately began digging into their pancakes.

"Hm?" Kole asked, pushing her plate away from her a little.

"I...I feel...weird." Melvin mumbled, her eyes fluttering. "Uh...m-me too." Kole mumbled. Then both of them leaned back tiredly, closing their eyes.

"What is wrong with them!?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"I think its just sleeping medicine." Raven answered.

"Did these people do it to us? How many times have you been here, Zatanna?" Jinx asked.

"I've never been here before. I just know it cause I heard about it." Zatanna quickly explained.

"This sure does explain why everything seemed so off." Blackfire mumbled than.

"I see you girls finally figured it out!"

They all turned to see the waitress who had an evil smirk on her face.

"You! Who are you, and what do you want!?" Jinx asked, standing up with the other girls.

"Certainly no one named Angel Black! You can call me Darkest! And what I want? What does anyone want? Fun!" The woman screamed, before laughing loudly.

"Oh, your the lady the boys were fighting!" Zatanna said. "You look different without the suit."

"I'll take that as a complement." Darkest said, flipping her hair back.

"Lets not talk to the enemy and just get this over with!" Bumblebee quickly said.

"It won't be that easy to get rid of me! I was already arrested once tonight!" Darkest yelled.

"Than how did you break out so quickly?" Blackfire asked.

"Well, I didn't do it alone." Darkest said.

Suddenly, Zatanna heard glass breaking and felt a ton of weight it her back. She fell on the floor and she heard screaming and kicking. After a moment she finally found the strength to sit up and look around.

There were three other people in the room wearing armor that looked a lot like the one Darkest was wearing earlier. They were fighting the girls.

Zatanna quickly stood up and ran over to one of Darkest's people. "Roolf eht ot eulg!" Zatanna yelled. The guy stayed in one place for long enough for Zatanna to believe her spell worked, and she began looking for her next target.

At that moment, she saw Raven a little ways off looking up at something. What, Zatanna didn't know, but she looked scared, which was pretty unusual.

"Raven? What's wrong?" Zatanna quickly, asked, running over to her.

"D-dad?" Raven mumbled, not so much as even glancing at her. "Your dad? Where?" Zatanna quickly asked looking over at where Raven was staring at. But she didn't see anything.

She heard Trigon was pretty big. So either he turned into the size of a fly, or Raven was going delusional.

Then, she saw him. She screamed. Trigon was right there, glaring down at her and Raven.

"I'll protect you Raven! Stand back!" She quickly yelled. "Er...ezeerf!" Zatanna yelled. But nothing happened. Instead, he took a step closer. Zatanna quickly backed up. How come her spell didn't do anything? Well, he was a demon.

His eyes began glowing and Zatanna had the feeling like he was going to do something...like laser her and Raven. "Dnuorg eht ot nrub!" Zatanna yelled. As fire lit up around Trigon and the rest of the girls and Darkest's team began yelling, Zatanna realized burning him and the whole building was a huge mistake.

Trigon began taking more steps...through the fire. Zatanna knew he was tough, but this was crazy. Wait...how did he even get here? And out of know where. In fact, wasn't he bigger than this? Would he even fit in this building? Zatanna never seen him before but something was off about all of this.

Zatanna closed her eyes and shook her head. Looking back up, she saw nothing, other then the fire that was destroying everything."Raven! He's not real! Your just imagining things!" Zatanna quickly yelled.

"W-what?" Raven asked.

"What are you two standing around for? We need to get out of here!" Jinx yelled to them. Zatanna nodded and took Raven's arm, running out of the building with Jinx.

What was going on back there?" Jinx asked angrily when they were outside the restaurant.

"I don't know. I saw Raven, she said she saw Trigon, I didn't see anything, and then I did see him only to realize he wasn't actually there!" Zatanna quickly explained.

"What? What happened to you two?" Jinx asked. Zatanna shrugged.

"Hey, guys!" Raven, Zantanna, and Jinx, turned to see the rest, Starfire, Blackfire, Bumblebee, and Gnarkk, who was holding Kole and Melvin.

"I'm glad you guys are alright!" Zatanna said.

"Yeah, no Kidding. What happened back there?" Bumblebee asked.

They looked around when they heard sirens. "Looks like the fire trucks already got here." Blackfire mumbled.

"We'll let them deal with the building then. I'll explain what happened on our way back. Right now we need to get back to the tower and make sure Kole and Melvin will be alright." Raven said.

All the girls nodded in agreement to that and began walking back.

 **AN: Darkest is back! :D Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Again, I made it longer than the others (not that I did it on purpose). See ya next year-I mean week! ;D  
**


	16. Decisions

**All-Nighter 16: Decisions**

 **AN: Hello! I'm glad you all sill seem to be enjoying this story! I'm happy that so many people are reading too. Anyways, lets get to it! :)**

Kid Flash sighed. "Where are we even going?" He asked.

"Taking a stroll and waiting for trouble. If you don't like it, then go back." Hot Spot snapped. Kid Flash remained silent. He didn't want to stay. He just wanted food and to be at the tower. But he didn't want to lose more guys. He couldn't let the girls win. And since everyone just gave up, he had to be the mature one and and do things he didn't really want to do.

"Are you alright, Kid Flash?" Herald asked.

"Yeah..." Kid Flash mumbled.

At that moment, he heard laughing. And as weird as it was, the crazy laughing sounded...familiar.

"Well if it isn't one hero after another!"

Kid Flash gasped and looked up at the familiar voice. "Darkest?" He asked once he spotted the blond in her brown coat, and black tight pants.

She laughed. "I'm glad everyone remembers me!"

"What do you mean everyone?" Kid Flash asked.

"I ran into the little ban of girls. I had a bit of fun until they set my restaurant on fire. I wonder if they survived." Darkest wondered with smirk.

Kid Flash gritted his teeth. "You better hope so!"

"Alright, I don't know who you are, but I hope your prepared to feel my heat!" Hot Spot said. Then, using his heat vision, he shot a laser at Darkest feet. She quickly jumped off the roof, using her jet pack to help give her a safe landing.

Kid Flash took the opportunity to run at Darkest, but suddenly someone wearing the same outfit as her jumped in the way, holding a sword. As fast as he could, he skid to a halt.

"This time, I have friends!" Darkest said with a laugh. Kid Flash tried not to smile as he saw Herald behind her. Then Herald hit her in the head.  
She quickly turned around and backed up. "Oh, you'll regret that!" She yelled.

"W-what is that!?" Herald asked, backing up and pointing. Kid Flash quickly turned around to see what he was pointing at...but he didn't see anything there.

"What is what?" Kid Flash asked, running over to his side, as it seemed Hot Spot was distracting Darkest and the other guy pretty well.

"How do you not see it!? Its huge, its red, and black and freaky!" Herald yelled.

Kid Flash stared at Herald, then looked over at where he was looking at. There was nothing there. And if it was so huge, surely he would be able to see it. Then he gasped. He saw it. He had glanced away to look at Herald and then looked back and saw it.

It was on all fours, it was red with black weird dots on it, it had a horn and a tail and long ears. Definitely not from earth.

"What the...?!" Kid Flash yelled.

"What is it you two see?" Hot Spot asked.

"How do you not see it?" Herald asked.

Wait...Hot Spot doesn't see it. And neither did Kid Flash at first. If Herald saw it, how come Kid Flash only now saw it? And out of nowhere...he didn't even see it until Herald explained what it looked like. Kid Flash was then reminded of the time he saw that big, tasty looking cheeseburger. He remembered Robin saying he didn't see it. And then he told him he was seeing things. He thought that it was a mixture of him being tired and hungry, but Herald was now having a similar problem.

Kid Flash closed his eyes and shook his head. When he looked at it again, he didn't see it.

"Your just seeing things!" Kid Flash yelled.

"What? Didn't you see it too?" Hot Spot asked.

"I didn't at first, but then I did, and now I don't! Its an illusion!" Kid Flash quickly explained.

"Wait, how did you figure it out?" Darkest asked.

"Wait, you have the power to make people see things?" Herald asked.

"Er, run!" Darkest yelled. Then she threw a smoke bomb down.

Kid Flash and the others began coughing. Kid Flash tried to see through the smoke, but it was too hard. Soon it cleared up though.  
"Ugh! They got away!" Hot Spot yelled.

"Its alright. We'll just chase, chase, chase." Kid Flash said, faking a hopefully real looking, happy smile, in hopes to lighten the situation up.

"First, there's something I'd like to do. I'm real worried about the girls. Either their here looking for Darkest, or they need help and will go back to the tower." Herald said. Then he took his Titan communicator out.

"Jericho, I heard from an enemy that a building was on fire and the girls were in it. Tell us if they come back to the tower." Herald said. Then he put the badge away.

"Er, speaking of, do you think anyone's dealt with the fire?" Hot Spot asked.

"I don't know. I guess I could look around. Alright, I'll take a run around the place. If I find it, I'll tell you guys. You two look for Darkest. If you find her, tell me and I'll be there in a flash." Kid Flash said.

Then he ran off and, for the third time this night, he wondered if he made the right decision. First one was when he was in the burning house with the girl. Second one was when he decided to fight with Hot Spot or even let him fight while leaving Jericho with three drunks.

Scratch that. The first was him coming to this game. If he had just spend New Years with Jinx, this night would be a lot better.

 **AN: Heh, yeah, I think it became pretty obvious on my last chapter that Darkest had the power to make them see stuff...I don't know...maybe its just me knowing...I'm glad I can bring her back though! And its so fun playing with these Titans that aren't in the show much! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ones before and I'll see you next Thursday! :D**


	17. Explanations

**Chapter 17: Explanations**

 **AN: Hello everyone! So, which team do you think will win? Boys or girls? XD**

"So your saying you both saw Trigon, who actually wasn't there?" Bumblebee asked.

Zatanna nodded. "But it was weird...I couldn't see him at first. And when I did, only when I began thinking logically about how he was there, I didn't see him." She explained.

"And I only didn't see him when Zatanna told me he wasn't there. I don't even know why I really took her word." Raven mumbled with a shrug.

"You think it had something to do with the food?" Blackfire asked.

"They didn't eat the food. Other wise they would be sleeping!" Jinx said.

"Maybe you only have to do the smelling? Is that possible?" Starfire questioned.

There was a long silence as the girls thought about it.

"I don't know. We'll just take some blood or whatever and get results later. Maybe hunt down Cyborg and we'll just ask him to scan us." Zatanna said.

Then they all realized they were back in the tower and walked in.

"Wow, what's going on here?" Bumblebee asked.

Jericho was the only boy in the room. Or rather, he was the only one wide awake. He was on the floor cross legged in front of the couch playing a soft tune on his guitar. Beast Boy and Robin were cuddling on the couch, both looking very tired but not quite asleep, and Speedy was on the floor passed out by himself.

"Did you guys...just give up?" Raven asked, staring at Beast Boy and Robin with a humored expression before turning to Jericho, who quickly shook his head with a smile.

"And since when were you on the boys team? Not that I'm complaining..." Bumblebee asked.

Jericho pulled out a notebook and a pen then, scribbling down stuff. Soon he was done and Zatanna took it.

Zatanna began reading it out load then."'From what I understand, Speedy, Robin, and Beast Boy got drunk. Cyborg watched them as Kid Flash left to get me, Hot Spot, and Herald. When we got here, Cyborg left angrily, saying he would go to sleep. Speedy and Robin were fighting each other, so I played some music and they all began falling asleep. Hot Spot left to fight, Herald and Kid Flash tagging along to make sure he wouldn't get knocked out, and I decided to stay here.'"

"Wow, sounds like a lot happened here." Blackfire said.

"Why were they drunk?" Raven asked. Jericho just shrugged. Then he pointed at Kole and Melvin, who Gnarrk was still holding.

"We got in a tough spot. Some restaurant we were at were trying to poison us or make us fall asleep. We came here to find out what they put in the food and make sure Kole and Melvin would be alright." Jinx explained. Jericho nodded and looked down.

"Right. Come on, Gnarrk." Raven said, walking out of the room. Gnarrk growled a little before following her. Zatanna and the rest of the girls followed as well.

After running test and stuff, they finally decided that nothing harmful was in the food and it was just simple sleeping medicine.

"Well, I guess their out of the game, huh?" Bumblebee asked.

Raven nodded. "I honestly didn't want them to play anyways. Their too young." She mumbled.

"What is the time?" Starfire asked.

Raven checked her watch. "Four twenty."

"Looks like the game will end soon. But I'm curios, will the team win depending on how many of us are awake?" Bumblebee asked.

"If that was the case, we cheated when Zatanna brought more girls." Jinx said.

"I think its just whosoever awake the longest, right?" Blackfire asked.

They all turned around when they heard footsteps.

Jericho was in the entrance of the room, holding another paper.

Zatanna walked over and grabbed it. "'I just remembered, the boys said something about a house on fire and you guys in it. Herald told me to tell him if you guys came back here. They also said they were fighting.'" Zatanna read.

"They are also fighting an enemy? Could it be Darkest?" Starfire asked.

"Possibly." Bumblebee mumbled, pulling her badge out. "Hey. Heard you were curios about us." She said.

"Bumblebee. It is good to hear from you. How are you?" Kid Flash asked.

"Were all great. Went to a restaurant to get some food. It had sleeping stuff in it so Melvin and Kole are out now. It turned out the waitress was Darkest." Bumblebee explained.

"Oh, I see. We just met up with her. So what was up with the place being on fire?" Kid Flash asked.

"Er...well, its weird. Raven saw Trigon and Zatanna didn't see him. But she said she ended up seeing him...they probably put something in the drinks." Bumblebee explained.

"Actually, that's Darkest's doing." Kid Flash said.

"What?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah. There was this one time I saw a cheeseburger and Robin said it wasn't real and we just shrugged it off. But on our last encounter with Darkest, Herald saw a monster I didn't see. But after he explained what it looked like, I saw it. And then I didn't when I thought about it. Its like this weird illusion." Kid Flash explained.

"Oh, that's odd. I guess I didn't think she had powers. So she pretty much makes people see things, and even though its directed at one person, others can see it too if they know what it looks like? But if they think about how it got there and anything like that and know its not real, they won't see it anymore?" Bumblebee asked.

"That's how it seems to be." Kid Flash said. "So, why don't you come and help us?" He asked.

Bumblebee smirked. "You got it." Then she put her badge away.

"Shouldn't someone stay with Melvin and Kole?" Raven asked.

Gnarrk quickly growled.

"I'll stay too." Bumblebee said.

"Alright, sounds good to me." Jinx agreed.

"I'm okay with that." Zatanna mumbled.

"Alright then." Starfire said. "I'm okay with it too then." Blackfire said.

"Okay." Raven said with a shrug.

"Alright then. Titans, go!" Zatanna yelled, running out of the room, the five other girls following.

 **AN: Okay, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. XD Ahem, anyways, see ya next week! ;D**


	18. The Final Battle

**Chapter 18: The Final Battle**

"So the girls are alright?" Herald asked once Kid Flash skidded to a halt in front of them.

Kid Flash nodded. "Yep, and they'll be here soon to help find and fight Darkest!" He explained.

Hot Spot groaned. "And we have to work with the girls?"

"Seriously? We may be having a contest on who can stay awake the longest, but we're still the Titans! We're all on the same team! And a more important one, at that!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Okay, okay! I didn't mean to make you all sensitive! When did you get so passionate and serious about...everything?!" Hot Spot quickly asked.

"Since Robin and Cyborg gave up and I became the leader! Now all of you be quiet and wait for the girls!" Kid Flash snapped. All the boys nodded, obeying his order.

After standing around for a while, they saw Jinx, Zatanna, Starfire, Blackfire, and Raven running over.

"About time. What took so long?" Hot Spot snapped.

"Jeez, isn't someone here Impatient?" Jinx snapped back.

"Save it for later. We have a bad guy to deal with. One that has been annoying us all night." Kid Flash said.

"Right. Darkest. But she could be anywhere." Zatanna said.

"And as I have learned, she could be watching us at this very moment." Kid Flash said.

"My, my. Aren't you smart? Or, not as stupid as I first thought." The Teens all gasped, looking around as they heard the voice of Darkest. "Well, looks like the teams all here. Lets end this, shall we?" They heard something from behind. Turning around, they saw the one and only, Darkest.

"Agreed." Hot Spot mumbled.

Then other people began walking over. Judging by there outfits, it was Darkest's people.

But Kid Flash wasn't going to fight them. He was going for Darkest. He quickly ran for her. He ran right into Darkest, punching her in the process. Though, unable to stop in time, he stumbled on her and they both fell to the hard ground.

Darkest tried to stand on her feet, but Kid Flash quickly pulled her down. Then she somehow managed to get on top of him, punching him in the face...or she was trying to. But Kid Flash _did_ have fast reflexes. He grabbed her fist before it hit his face.

Then he pushed her off.

Darkest quickly got on her feet. "Leets yb dnuob!" Zatanna yelled. Then chains appeared, wrapping around Darkest, who fell to her side with a yelp.

Kid Flash suddenly felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and fell to his knees. Looking up, he saw one of the Hive members, Kyd Wykkyd, who had been holding a pan.

Kid Flash sighed. Seriously? If he was here, the other guys probably were to. But why? Did Darkest call them? He shook his head, standing up. Then he ran over to Kyd Wykkyd, about to take the pan away, but Kyd Wykkyd warped off.

Kid Flash looked around. He turned around just in time to dodge the pan.

"You know, I'm serious about putting that bell on you!" Kid Flash told him. Kyd Wykkyd warped off again.

Suddenly Raven jumped in front of Kid Flash and a black portal appeared around them and a green laser hit the portal. Kid Flash looked at the direction it shot from to see Gizmo laughing with a big gun in his arms.

"Watch yourself." Raven snapped as the black portal disappeared. "Uh yeah...thanks!" Kid Flash said. At that point, Raven was already running off to fight Gizmo.

"You should really just come back to us!" Kid Flash heard See-More say. "Ha, I don't think so." Kid Flash ran over to where he heard the voices to see See-More and Jinx.

"Well then, in that case..." See-More said. Then he shot lasers at Jinx. Kid Flash quickly ran over, picking Jinx up. He ran behind See-More and put Jinx down. Then he kicked See-More in the back.

See-More screamed, turning around. "Well if it isn't the speedster himself." He mumbled before shooting at Kid Flash, who easily dodged.

"Someone needs to learn manners!" Jinx yelled, hitting See-More in the back, making him bend down. Then she kicked him in the head and he fell to the ground.

"Good job!" Kid Flash told her.

"And someone needs to stop protecting me like I'm a princess!" Jinx yelled at Kid Flash then.

"What are you talking about?" Kid Flash quickly asked, taken aback.

"I could have handled See-More, is what I mean! And then you picked me up and took me away from the battle like I can't handle myself or something!" Jinx yelled.

"I was just watching out for you!" Kid Flash quickly defended himself.

"Really? Are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that I'm your girlfriend?!" Jinx asked him angrily.

"Well, of course! I'm mean, I love you!" Kid Flash yelled. What was her problem?

"Well, keep your feelings off the battlefield!" Jinx yelled at him. "But I was!" Kid Flash said.

"Can you please have your lover spat later?" Raven snapped.

Looking up, Kid Flash realized the battle was over. Darkest and her people were tied up in chains, along with the Hive Five.

"We finished it up, no thanks to you two." Hot Spot snapped.

"Everyone, lets keep a cool head here." Zatanna said. "Now, boys, why don't you wait here for the cops. Us girls will take Darkest and and try to get some information out of her!" She said then.

"Wait, why do we have to stay back?!" Hot Spot yelled.

Blackfire smirked and all the girls walked off then.

Kid Flash sighed. Well, at least the bad guys were dealt with.


	19. Interrogation

**Chapter 19: Interrogation**

As soon as the girls walked in the tower with Darkest, Zatanna noticed nothing changed from the last time they were here. Beast Boy and Robin were still asleep on the couch, Speedy was still pasted out on the floor, and Jericho was still playing his guitar.

They had met back up with the Bumblebee and Gnarrk and Bumblebee followed them as they walked to the interrogation room.

Zatanna pushed Darkest into the interrogation room and tied her down to the chair at the table.

"Hturt eht kaeps!" Zatanna yelled. "Alright, now you can start asking." She said with a smile.

"Er, what did you do?" Starfire asked. "Eh, I just put a spell on her so she'll be honest with us on everything we ask." Zatanna explained.

"I feel like this must be wrong." Bumblebee mumbled.

"Hey, we're just doing our job, which will be much easier now." Blackfire said, smirking.

"Right. So Darkest, if Angel Black's not your real name, than what is it?" Bumblebee asked.

"Oh, it actually is Angel Black. I just said it wasn't so you guys wouldn't know." Darkest said, then frowned afterwards, realizing what she said.

"Hm, aren't you one to play with people's minds?" Jinx said with smirk.

"And...what is your goal?" Raven asked.

"What do you mean?" Darkest asked.

"She means why are you going around stealing money and causing chaos around the city out of the blue?" Blackfire snapped.

Darkest chuckled, which turned into a loud cackling, laugh. Finally she stopped laughing though. "Why do you think? Its basically the same reason you all went out to fight. Boredom. To pass the time away. All humans want is to be entertained. We all...want something to happen. Life simply got to boring for me. Nothing was fun. Nothing made me...feel. But the thrill of crime. To escape before you get caught...the screaming of pain from poor pathetic people and the sirens in the background...it entertains me." Darkest explained with a wide and wild smile.

"Okay, that's kinda creepy." Zatanna said.

"So...your not doing it for money or revenge or anything like that...it just...entertains you?" Bumblebee carefully asked. Darkest nodded, looking up at her with a wild gaze in her eyes, and Bumblebee couldn't help but take a few steps back.

"Er, right. And who are the people who were working with you? Are you in a team?" Raven asked.

"No. There just friends who were also bored." Darkest said.

"Right. That's enough for now." Zatanna said before walking out of the room. The other girls followed.

"I'm going to do some background checks. See if I can find out anything else about Angel Black." Bumblebee said. All the other girls nodded, going to the main room of the tower. Though they had to sit on the floor since the couch was being occupied.

"Should we move them to their beds?" Starfire asked, glancing at the drunk, passed out teens.

"Where would we move them to? Aqulad's in Beast Boys bed, remember?" Zatanna said.

"Well, doesn't he have a bunk-bed?" Jinx asked then.

"Good luck with getting him on the top of the bed." Blackfire mumbled.

"We...could put Beast Boy and Robin in Robin's bed." Starfire suggested.

"I'm...not sure how they'll feel about that." Zatanna mumbled.

"It'll be fine. But what about Speedy?" Jinx asked.

"We can put him in the same bed with Aqulad!" Starfire said cheerfully.

"Wait, then why not just...never mind." Jinx said.

All the girls stood up then, one by one carefully moving the boys. After the girls finished putting the boys in bed, they went back to the main room, where Bumblebee was at.

"Hey. Found out anything else about Darkest?" Raven asked.

"Well, when she was ten, her parents were murdered." Bumblebee said. "Oh?" Blackfire asked. "Yeah. Seems she didn't have to much of a good relationship with them. When she got adopted...well, I hear she didn't talk much to anyone and stayed locked in her room. Eventually...well, she killed them." Bumblebee explained.

"So...you think that's why she acts insane?" Raven asked. "Er...maybe? It sounds like it must've messed her up really well. Anyways, I guess we'll keep her locked here until our leader is awake." Bumblebee said.

"Right. Hey, what do you thinks taking the boys so long?" Jinx asked.

"Eh, the cops are probably just taking a while. Almost makes me feel bad about making them stay. Almost. So...now what?" Bumblebee asked.

"I think I'm gonna stay here. I'm honestly beat, after all that." Zatanna said with a yawn.

"But we don't want to fall asleep!" Blackfire quickly said.

"I have an idea! Why don't we paint each others nails!?" Starfire quickly suggested, floating off the floor a bit.

"I won't trust you guys to paint my nails! Besides, their already painted." Jinx said, crossing her arms.

"I won't have my nails painted. That's to...girly. I think...I'll meditate." Raven mumbled.

"Uh, no way! What if you fall asleep!?" Jinx yelled.

"I won't!" Raven snapped.

"Well, I still don't want you to! This is a night for all of us to bond! Y'know what? Lets go paint are nails!" Jinx yelled, grabbing Raven by the arm and pulling her into Starfire's room.

"Well, you heard her!" Zatanna said, grabbing Bumblebee by the shoulders and shoving her in the room.

"Okay, then! Lets go!" Blackfire said enthusiastically, grabbing Starfire's hand and taking her to the room as well.

All the pair of girls sat down, talking to each other and setting out paint bottles.

"Hey, where's Gnarrk?" Zatanna asked Bumblebee as they were deciding what colors to use for each others nails.

"Oh, he's real worried about Kole, even though we've decided it was sleeping medicine, so he's watching the girls." Bumblebee explained.

"Okay. I hope you like pink and red by the way!" Zatanna said. "Wait, what? Don't you think that's a bit...girly?" "What's wrong with that? I think it'll really show on you too!" Zatanna said. Bumblebee just sighed, shaking her head.

"Alright, so what colors do you want?" Blackfire asked. "Er, I do not know. Anything is fine." Starfire awkwardly said.

"Eh, alright. I'll go with yellow. And attempt to paint little white flowers on your nails." Blackfire said, opening the yellow paint bottle.

"Blackfire...?" Stafire asked hesitantly. "Yes, sister?"

"Why...have you been so nice tonight?" Starfire asked.

"I mean...I don't know. I was just thinking...we could have a better relationship." Blackfire mumbled with a shrug, not even daring to meet Starfires eyes.

"Is...that what you want?" Starfire asked, somewhat hopefully.

"I mean...it is a little sad that you get along with a bunch of random teens more than you can with your own sister. And...I was getting a little...bored. I thought we could use a fresh new start. And this night was perfect for that. Plus it can be like our New Years Revaluation." Blackfire said with a small smirk. Starfire smiled brightly, feeling very...happy.

"Blackfire..." Starfire began, but was at a loss for words. "Ah, don't get mushy on me. Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have told you!" Blackfire snapped, blushing a little bit.

"So, what color are you going to put on my nails?" Raven asked, bored. "Purple." Jinx replied as she struggled to open the bottle. "Good." Raven mumbled. At those words though, Jinx froze. Then she glanced up at Raven mischievously with a wide smirk. "Actually...pink."

"What!?" Raven yelled. "Yeah, a nice, rosy, pink, girly color." Jinx said, placing the bottle back down and picking up a pink, bright, pretty colored paint bottle.

"Well...then I'll paint yours orange!" Raven yelled. Jinx dropped the bottle she had been holding then. "What!?" She shrieked.

"Yeah, I'll paint your nails this bright orange color here!" Raven yelled, picking an orange paint bottle up.

Jinx gritted her teeth and threw a pillow that was next to her at Raven, who widen her eyes in shock. Then black magic surrounded one of the pillows on Starfire's bed, which was behind Jinx, and the pillow flew right into the back of Jinx's head.

Jinx screamed in anger than, before jumping on Raven and grabbing for her neck.

"Whoa girls, calm down!" Zatanna quickly yelled as Blackfire laughed loudly.

"Ah, Blackfire, not only did you do the smudging of my nail, but your getting it everywhere on the carpet!" Starfire screamed.  
Bumblebee yawned. "My eyes are burning." She mumbled through the chaos that was happening in the room.

 **AN: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And er, the slight fluff between the sisters. I totally had one with this one. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed it and all the ones before. See ya next week! :)**


	20. Back To The Tower

**Chapter 20: Back At The Tower  
**

 **AN: Yay, chapter twenty! :D Also, sorry its a bit short...but I hope you all enjoy it anyway! So, lets get to it! :)**

"Ugh, I can't believe that happened! After all that waiting, and right when the cops finally come...ugh! This night is stupid!" Hot Spot yelled.

Unfortunately, right when the cops came, the Hive suddenly escaped. Though they weren't going to look for the Hive. Its not like they were that dangerous. The cops said they could handle it anyways, so they were all now walking back to the tower.

And Kid Flash was excited to get back...he was hungry. Very hungry. And really, after everything that happened, all he wanted was to lay down and shut those burning-no, he couldn't go to sleep even when they got back.

"Hey, why don't you warp us back?" Kid Flash asked Harald, and his stomach growled again. Herald just smiled. "I enjoy the walk."

Hot Spot rolled his eyes. "Really?! It would be so easy if you just warped us!" He snapped. Herald smiled a little. "Well, too late. We're already here."

Kid Flash sighed. Finally. He ran in the tower, a bit happy to see nothing was destroyed, and ran into the kitchen, making himself a bowl of cereal while eating a bag of chips.

"Hey, where did the drunk boys go?" Hot Spot asked Jericho, who was playing his guitar on the couch. Jericho shrugged.

"And what's that noise?" Herald asked. Kid Flash then realized that he did hear screaming, yelling, and some weird...thumping noise that was coming from the girls room.

"Er, I don't want to know." Hot Spot quickly said.

"Right, so now what will we do anyways?" Kid Flash asked, trying to ignore all the noise coming from Starfire's room.

"Eh, I don't know. I'm pretty bored now." Hot Spot said with a yawn.

"What does anyone do on New Years Eve?" Herald asked.

"Oh I don't know. Probably not enter some stupid All-Nighter contest with their friends, that's for sure." Hot Spot said snappily.

"Well, when I spend it with my parents, we watch stuff and eat some snacks!" Kid Flash said with a bit of a smile.

"Well, why don't we do that?" Herald asked.

"Good idea!" Kid Flash said, before grabbing as many chip bags as he could, along with a couple of bottles of cola, setting it all down on the floor at the couch. Then he put in a movie, though he wasn't quite sure what it was, and he sat down on the couch next to Jericho, who put his guitar down and picked up a chip bag.

"Seriously? Ugh, whatever." Hot Spot mumbled, sitting down next to Kid Flash grumpily. Herald laughed a little, sitting down as well.

Though with all of them sitting on the couch, it was a little crowded, but it was alright. And the movie was very interesting and had a bit of humor. Though it was getting harder to concentrate on the words. Kid Flash was getting a bit really tired.

Sure he was fast, but that didn't matter. Its not like was was used to pulling All-Nighter's or anything. Closing his eyes for a second wouldn't hurt, right?

 **AN: Again, I hope your all still enjoying the story, and I'll see ya next week! ;)**


	21. Cuddles

**Chapter 21: Cuddles**

 **AN: Hello everyone! And welcome back to Teen Titans Thursday! This is what this is, right? :P Well, anyways, this chapter also turned out to be...short. But I hope its good anyways! Anyways, lets get to it now! :)**

Zatanna was grateful the fight finally stopped. After Raven and Jinx began fighting, Blackfire started a pillow fight, and now the room was a huge mess. But obviously, no one had the energy to clean it all up.

"Ugh, I need to get up. We can't fall asleep." Raven mumbled as she tired to sit up. Starfire mumbled something as she pulled Raven back down though. They were leaning against the bed, a few pillows behind them and a blanket wrapped around them. Starfire had her arm around Raven, preventing her from getting up.

"What...what time is it?" Blackfire asked as she snuggled into Zantanna's neck. They were laying on the floor, with some cover on them as well. It was so warm and Zatanna didn't want to move. She was really tired anyways and barely able to fight the urge to close her eyes.

Raven glanced down at the clock on her wrist. "Five...something." She mumbled before laying her arm back down.

"The game...its almost over. Just...a little...longer." Zatanna told them all. She had to stay awake. She was pretty sure Bumblebee and Jinx must have felt asleep on the bed since they were both so silent.

"Uh, Raven, please be more pacific. What time is it exactly? Tell me its almost over!" Blackfire mumbled, and Zatanna shivered a little as she felt Blackfire's warm breath on her neck.

Raven looked back at her watch and squinted. "Er...five...thirty?" Raven asked, then Starfire began laughing, pulling her arm away from Raven.  
"What's your problem?" Raven tiredly asked.

"Y-your tickling me!" Starfire said as she fell on her side, a little away from Raven now. "You sure is ticklish." Raven said as she began tickling Stafire now.

Maybe Zatanna dozed off a little, or maybe she just spaced off. She wasn't sure, but one moment they were laughing, then she closed her eyes for a moment, and then when she opened them back up, the two girls weren't laughing, but back in a tight embrace, possibly even asleep.

That's when Zatanna couldn't fight it anymore. Her burning, heavy, eyes shut back and she gave into the darkness.

 **AN: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And of course, happy Halloween! And I'll see you next Thursday! Oh, and I also made a Teen Titans forum, if anybody's interested in that. You can find the link to it on my profile. ;)**


	22. Almost Six

**Chapter 22: Almost Six**

 **An: Hello everyone! Again, this chapter is short. Sorry. But I** **'m pretty sure the next should be longer. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it anyways!**

"That was...well, I definitely won't be going to sleep now!" Herald yelled, shocked and very jumpy. The sweet, comedy, romance, movie Herald, Hot Spot, Kid Flash, and Jericho, were watching was actually a horror movie in disguise.

The movie was so perfect and beautiful, and suddenly the girl's boyfriend turned into a zombie and chased her into the forest and into a abandon haunted house. Things had only preceded to go downhill from there.

"I hate this. It was great! Why did it have to ruin the magic?! If they thought her dying with her zombie boyfriend was somehow a sweet ending, they are so wrong!" Hot Spot yelled, glaring at the TV, which was now playing the en-credits.

"Ohh, man, I cannot get those creepy, mutated, spiders out of my head!" Herald mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Forget that! Why was the ending so...so sad!?" Hot Spot yelled.

Suddenly they heard a soft snore and turned to see Kid Flash, who was asleep on Jericho's shoulder, who was also sleeping.

"Seriously? They fell asleep!? How can they sleep through all that screaming!" Hot Spot yelled, seeming more and more angry by the minute. Herald couldn't help but slid further away from Hot Spot, almost sitting on the arm chair of the couch at this point.

"What's your problem!?" Hot Spot snapped. "Nothing!" Herald quickly said.

Hot Spot glared at him for what felt like eternity, before looking away from him with a growl. Then Hot Spot stood up.

Herald watched Hot Spot as he began walking out of the room, but before he made it to the door, he suddenly collapsed.

"Hot Spot!" Herald quickly yelled, running over to him and getting on his knees. "Hey, you okay buddy? Come on, get up! You can't fall asleep on me!" Herald quickly yelled.

"You..." Hot Spot yawned, "can't make me." He finished, his eyes closed. Then, after a moment, he breathing became steady and he was lightly snoring.  
It looked...comfortable. No, Herald couldn't think like that. What should he do though? He stood up, looking for a clock. Finally, he found one. It was five fifty. Almost there. Just a little bit longer. Then, he would win the game.

He blinked, trying to stay awake. No...he needed to resist, a little bit longer. He closed his eyes for a moment, after seeing that it was now five fifty eight. Then he heard something. Like something fell.

Did someone fall? He hoped they were okay, if that was the case. Herald realized the was laying down then. But no matter how hard he tried to get up, every muscle in his body wouldn't allow him to.

But still, he was probably the last one awake. Which meant, he won anyway...hopefully.

 **AN: Right, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next Thursday! ;)  
**


	23. The Game Has Ended

**Chapter 23: The Game Has Ended**

 **AN: Wow, so here it is. Chapter 23. This story sure has been going on for a while, hasn't it? I hope that you enjoy this chapter and all the ones before and I hope I have entertained all of you. And hopefully you guys laughed at some parts. Anyways lets get to it now! :)**

Robin opened his eyes, wincing at the bright light shining through the window. He groaned, realizing he had a headache the size of an elephant. Why did his head hurt so badly?

He tried to sit up, only to realize there was an arm holding him down. He looked down to see...Beast Boy?!

Robin quickly began trying to remember what happened. Why on earth on was Beast Boy in his room, in his bed with him?

Wait...wasn't there a contest going on? A game...right, a game to stay awake the longest. Him and Starfire came up with it. Then they called more Titans. Aqualad, Speedy, Bumblebee, Kid Flash, and Jinx. Then Zatanna came when they were fighting Darkest. They let her play and then later, after they arrested Darkest and went back to the Tower, they found out Zatanna brought more girls. Blackfire, Melvin, Kole, Gnarrk...that was it.

Then...oh, they got drunk. Robin groaned again. How could he let that happen? He got so caught up in trying to beat Speedy, that he let himself get drunk.

Hopefully the Tower wasn't a complete mess. After all, Kid Flash and Cyborg being the only boys left at the tower...it was probably in ruins.

He wondered which team one though. He supposed it was obvious though...Cyborg and Kid Flash couldn't stay awake by themselves...then again, one was overly energetic and the other didn't exactly need sleep.

Robin pulled the cover off of him and Beast Boy, and he shook Beast Boy's shoulder. "Hey." He said.

Beast Boy groaned, his eyebrows going down in confusion, and he blinked before looking up at Robin. "Dude...my head feels like its about to explode. What happened? Are we in your room?" He asked, glancing around.

"We were drunk...I guess they moved us in here." Robin explained, massaging his own head.

"Dude...I only had a sip...man, that stuff must have been strong." Beast Boy mumbled.

Robin laughed a little, regretting it immediately and wincing. "It was just beer." He said, still humored despite the pain.

"Cy probably lied." Beast Boy said, apparently in denial

"Whatever. Come on. Lets get up. Hopefully we won." Robin said. Beast Boy nodded and slowly got off of him, groaning.

Robin slowly sat up too. Right now any sudden movements would hurt way too much. He hadn't got drunk many times before. And it had been too long since he last was.

He stood up then. Walking out of his room with Beast Boy. Walking into the main room, he saw that Hot Spot was laying on the floor, right near his feet at the doorway.

"Whoa, what's Hot Spot doing here?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin thought about it for a long moment. "Hm...maybe Kid Flash and Cyborg called him for backup."

He then saw Kid Flash and Jericho asleep on the couch. The TV was on, so they must've been watching something.

Robin then saw Herald laying on the floor a little ways off.

"Where's everyone else at?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin shrugged and walked over to the door that led to Starfire's room. He knocked. After a moment, he decided to just open the door.

Blackfire and Zatanna were laying on the ground, cuddling and seeming to be asleep, Raven and Starfire were also laying down on the floor near the bed, also cuddling, and Jinx and Bumblebee was on the bed, sleeping and cuddling. The room was a mess, pillows everywhere, along with an empty bowl, a mug, with a few more random snacks, and a lot of board games.

"Dude, I can't believe you opened the door! Privacy much?" Beast Boy whispered, shocked and possibly also disgusted.

"Its not like that!" Robin snapped, walking away now, not even bothering to shut the door. He opened the door to Beast Boy's room, where Aqualad and Speedy were laying on the bottom of the bunk bed, in a tight embrace.

Beast Boy snickered at the sight. Robin rolled his eyes, walking out of the room. He opened Cyborgs door, and, to his annoyance, he saw Cyborg sleeping.

"Hey idiot!" Robin yelled, walking over and shaking Cyborg roughly.

"What?" Cyborg grumbled sitting up, seeming slightly angry.

"Decided you would sleep on the job, huh?" Robin snapped.

"Hey, your the one who gave up and got drunk!" Cyborg yelled. Robin glared. "That...well...I got sidetrack!"

"And I got tired!" Cyborg yelled, standing up. "What time is it?" He asked.

"I don't know." Robin mumbled, crossing his arms.

"We should probably wake everyone else up." Beast Boy suggested.

"Right, go wake up everyone." Robin ordered, walking back in the main room. He lightly kicked at Hot Spot's side. "Hey, wake up."

Hot Spot grumbled, sitting up and wiping his eyes. "Is it morning?" He asked.

"Yeah." Robin said.

"Mh, I must've fallen asleep..." Hot Spot said, standing up.

Robin walked over to Herald, bending over and shaking his arm. "Hey, Herald. Its daytime now."

Herald sat up yawning. "It is? Hmm, considering how early it was when I went to sleep, I feel pretty refreshed." He said, stretching. "Oh, no wonder! Its three in the evening!" He quickly said, glancing at the clock on the wall and getting to his feet quickly.

"Uh...say what now? Is the game over yet?" Kid Flash mumbled, standing to his feet and stretching. Jericho stood up too.

"Yeah, now we're about to find out who won." Robin told the boys.

Soon Cyborg and Beast Boy walked in the room with the girls and Gnarrk.

"Alright, so, what time was it before you fell asleep?" Robin asked everyone.

"Er...last time I checked, it was five thirty, but I stayed up a little longer before falling asleep." Raven mumbled.

"Right, and I actually heard everyone sleeping before I fell unconscious, so I must have stayed up to probably six." Zatanna said.

"But you don't know for sure." Beast Boy said, crossing his arms.

"Well, I was the last boy up, and I saw that it was five fifty...eight, I think, before I fell asleep." Herald said proudly.

"What?! Well, I think we won! Because Zatanna was awake the longest and we stayed up a good bit after Raven stated what time it was!" Jinx quickly yelled.

"Actually, I do remember seeing that it was five fifty nine before I did the falling asleep." Starfire added.

"Well, you could have been imagining it though..." Robin mumbled.

"And so could Herald!" Bumblebee yelled, gesturing at him.

"Well, actually, I remember waking up and it was six, and even stayed up a little longer and saw that everyone was passed out, so we won!" Speedy yelled.

"Uh, I don't think that's apart of the rules. You fell asleep, your out of the game." Blackfire snapped.

"Well, it could be." Robin quickly said.

"Thanks for telling us the rules, then, stupid. I don't think it counts since you never mentioned it." Jinx snapped.

"Speedy, you say you woke up at six earlier?" Raven asked.

Speedy seemed confused. "Uh...yeah?" He asked slowly.

"Why didn't you wake us up?" Raven questioned further.

"What do you mean? I was tired and I had a headache. Still do." Speedy snapped.

"But you saw what day it was. It was the first day of the year, right?" Raven asked. At this point, everyone was very confused.

"Yeah, it was, but we were tired and I just wanted to go back to sleep!" Speedy yelled.

Raven smirked. "Liar. New Years day was yesterday, so your lying! You didn't wake up at all!" She accused him.

"Wait, whhaatt?!" Speedy yelled.

"Wait...are you...saying...?" Melvin began.

"We slept in on New Years day?! We missed one day of our life's sleeping?!" Beast Boy shrieked, shaking Raven by her shoulders.

"Ugh, get off!" She snapped, pushing him away. "Its true...we slept in later than we thought." Raven announced.

Everyone looked down, letting it sink in.

"There's probably so much crime going on right now." Robin said, finally breaking the silence.

"Ugh, like that even matters!" Hot Spot snapped.

"Yeah, that just means more fun for us." Speedy said with a smirk.

"Ugh, I told you! I told you all! We should have stayed up to one! That would have ended soo much better! But no! You all said six and didn't listen to me! Like always!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Hey, its okay. Besides, we had fun, right?" Zatanna said. Everyone slowly nodded after a long moment.

"Yes! And thanks to that one special night, we all grew so much closer!" Starfire said happily, grabbing Blackfire's arm.

"Oh, is that so?" Robin asked.

"Er, yeah. I...won't cause anymore trouble for you guys, by the way. But don't go expecting me to join you guys, okay?" Blackfire awkwardly said.

"Er...okay?" Robin said.

"Sooo...who won?" Kole asked.

"I don't know...I think it was us though." Jinx said.

"No, it was us!" Speedy snapped.

"Oh yeah? How about a rematch then?!" Bumblebee asked.

"Oh, bring it on!" Cyborg quickly said.

"You guys never learn!" Aqualad yelled.

"Well, count me out. Never again will I ever do that." Kid Flash said with an exhausted sigh.

"I guess I won't be playing again either then." Jinx said, kissing Kid Flash on the cheek. "Uh...no hard feelings or anything, right?" Kid Flash asked. "Nah, forget about what I said, okay?" Jinx said.

Robin stared at them. He couldn't help but wonder what all happened last night...or the night the game was happening on.

"Er, tell me you guys aren't serious?" Zatanna asked Speedy, Bumblebee, and Cyborg, who were still yelling about having a rematch. At least they were talking about the rules though.

Robin soon found himself eating breakfast with the other Titans, who didn't seem like they would be leaving anytime soon. Which was fine, he guessed.

He would definitely never forget that night though. The night they all attempted to pull an All-Nighter, and for some reason, couldn't manage.  
Well, at least that one night brought some of them closer. Maybe it was a good thing they did that.

 **The End**

 **AN: Thank you all, who has, reviewed, followed, or favorite this story and those who did all three! And thank you for checking this story out and sticking with me to the end! Seriously, I tried my very best, so I hoped I did good! Goodbye and maybe we will meet in another story! ^-^ Also, if you want, you can check Jane Glass's Teen Titan's fanfic "Liar". :)**


End file.
